No puedo dejar de amarte
by Ula Herarc
Summary: Han pasado 6 years desde que sakura se combertio en maestra de cartas y Shaoran y Eriol regresan, pero dos extranos sujetros aparecen y Tomoyo se mete en problemas.
1. Reencuentros/la carta en blanco

No puedo dejar de amarte  
  
Ula Herarc  
  
CAPITULO I: REENCUENTROS / LA CARTA EN BLANCO  
  
  
  
Ya han pasado 4 años desde que Li Shaoran partió a Hon kong, y nuestra protagonista Sakura Kinomoto tiene ya 15 años.  
  
Es una linda chica, de una estatura promedio (1.59), de cabello castaño claro, lacio y largo hasta los hombros. Generalmente lo usa suelto, aunque de ves en cuando se pone una diadema o se lo agarra en una cola de caballo.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – Le grita Tomoyo, fuera de la casa - ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde!  
  
¡Si! – grita Sakura, desde su ventana - ¡vamos kero-chan! o te dejo  
  
¡Voy! – dijo kero con una galleta en la boca  
  
¿Dónde crees que vas? – Le regaño Touya – Aun no has la vado los trastes  
  
Ahhhhyyyyn – se quejo Sakura – no me puedes reemplazar?  
  
No, ya te remplaza toda la semana pasada, así que es mejor que comiences ya, y así te podrás ir  
  
Tomoyo... – la llama Sakura, mientras se asoma por la puerta  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
Lo siento pero tengo que lavar los trastes, a lo mucho me tardare 30 min. (es lo que yo me tardo -_-U)  
  
Te ayudo  
  
No te preocupes, Kero-chan me ayudara – sonríe – tu ve y avísales a Naoko y a las demás  
  
Muy bien Sakura, nos vemos en el parque pingüino  
  
De esa forma Tomoyo Parte hacía el parque Pingüino.  
  
Tomoyo es una linda chica , con el cabello largo (como siempre) y ondulado – se podría decir que Tomoyo es una copia idéntica a Nadeishko, la madre de sakura -.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo tienen pretendientes a chorros... (tienen que espantarlos con un palo ^-^U).  
  
Obviamente, Sakura los rechaza por que espera a su amado Li.  
  
Mientras que Tomoyo, tiene el presentimiento de que pronto aparecerá su Príncipe azul, pero aun no, aun no.  
  
Por su puesto aun le fascina la fotografía, la grabación y la Repostería; Pero algo dentro de ella la hace sentir mal, el echo de que Sakura trabaje arduamente con las Cartas Clow y que ella no le pueda ayudar, la hace sentirse insignificante. Hasta Melin que no pose magia, es de utilidad gracias a sus habilidades acrobáticas, pero ella... ella solo graba.  
  
Así que después que Li Shaoran, Ruby moon y Eriol se marcharon , ella se apunto al club de Gimnasia, en donde su condición física mejoro notablemente. Aparte de que también se le instruyo en el manejo de armas de fuego (bueno en ciudades como esas uno nunca sabe)  
  
Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente, cuando vio un grupo de perros callejeros persiguiendo a algo que paresia un perrito blanco.  
  
Tomoyo siguió a los perros guiada únicamente por su gran curiosidad Llegando hasta una pequeña y angosta callejuela.  
  
¡Oigan dejen a ese pobre perrito! – les dijo Tomoyo  
  
Los perros se voltearon y la amenazaron mostrándole sus colmillos. Mientras que Tomoyo se apoyo en sus manos y dio un salto hacía el lado contrario de los perros. Quienes la siguieron y se arrojaron contra ella, quien los evitaba hábilmente  
  
Por un momento Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil, observando incrédulamente a los perros furiosos, en un parpadeo se inclino en el suelo y extendió la mano .  
  
Vengan Perritos, Perritos, Perritos  
  
Los perros se detuvieron asombrados, pero después avanzaron para ser acariciados por la mano tierna de Tomoyo. (eso ni yo me lo esperaba O_O )  
  
Después de que los perros se fueron, Tomoyo se acerco al supuesto perrito: era muy chiquito, de color blanco y en la espalda tenia unas pequeñas alas negras (¿alas o_0?), si alas.  
  
hmm... se parece mucho a Kero – se dijo mientras tomaba a la criaturita – de peluche jejeje – entre sus manos.  
  
¿Eres amiga de Kero-chan? – Pregunto sonriente - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
" ¿Como sabe que hablo?", se pregunto el perrito  
  
Vamos, no me salgas con que no sabes hablar Por que no te creo, dime como te llamas?  
  
Mi-mi nombre es Aitrus – dijo apenado  
  
¿Aitrus? Hmmm... ¿Te puedo llamar Ait-chan?  
  
Aitrus asintió con la cabeza  
  
¡Hay eres muy mono! – sonrio Tomoyo poniendo su mano en su barbilla – te pareces a kero-chan o a Supi-chan  
  
***  
  
¡¡¡Ahhhhyyyy!!! – Grita Sakura a tiempo que salía de su casa - ¡Tomoyo me va a matar!  
  
Es que eres muy lenta – dijo Kero  
  
¡¡Kero!! - le grita, mientras su vena esta a punto de reventar  
  
Vale, vale, pero no te enojes  
  
De pronto el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció y demostró una tristeza amarga.  
  
¿En que piensas? – pregunto Kero, angustiado  
  
¿Eh? En nada  
  
es ese mocoso, verdad, lo extrañas  
  
Hay! Que cosas dices kero-chan – replica mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa  
  
¡te gusta! ¡te gusta! ... ¡si a sakurita le gusta el mocoso! – exclama contento  
  
por que tan contento, pensé que te desagradaba  
  
si, pero todo lo que te haga feliz, yo lo aceptaré con gusto, por que yo te quiero mucho Sakurita...  
  
yo también te quiero mucho kero-chan – le sonríe  
  
Sakura y Kero (inmóvil, para parecer un muñeco) llegaron al parque Pingüino, pero no había nadie...  
  
¿Se abran ido ya? - se pregunto Sakura  
  
¡Ehy! Sakura – le llamo la mujer que atendía un carrito de helados holanda (que comercial me vi jejeje)  
  
Que tal señora Kanzaki  
  
Tus amigas me dijeron que les avisara que las esperarían en el cine  
  
¡muchas gracias! – Exclamo contenta - ¿Por casualidad, Tomoyo iba con ellas?  
  
No, Tomoyo no estaba con ellas  
  
Que raro – pensó - Bueno muchas gracias  
  
Adiós Sakura  
  
Sakura fue hasta los columpios, se sentó y saco un celular negro (se lo había regalado Tomoyo, para sustituir el anterior)  
  
¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Pregunto Kero  
  
Tomoyo no estaba con Chijaru y las demás – contesto preocupada – hablare a su casa para ver si esta ahí.  
  
...  
  
=/marco el numero telefónico/=  
  
Si buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Tomoyo?...ah!, gracias  
  
=/cuelga/=  
  
¿Y? – pregunto Kero  
  
No esta – dijo muy preocupada – Tenemos que buscarla, tal vez le paso algo malo  
  
Sakura se disponía a buscar a su mejor amiga, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro que la detenía, se voltio con la esperanza de que fuera Tomoyo, pero...  
  
¿Uh? ¿Tu quien eres?  
  
Busco a alguien, tal vez tu puedas decirme... – el joven no pudo continuar al topar con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes - ...eres...  
  
Sakura observo alelada aquellos ojos café claros  
  
Tu... – tartamudeo  
  
***  
  
¿Y tu como te llamas? – pregunto Aitrus  
  
Soy Tomoyo Daudoji  
  
Aitrus sonrió, estaba feliz, aunque no sabia por que.  
  
¿quien es tu amo? – pregunto Tomoyo  
  
¿Ah? – la pregunta lo sorprendió – jejeje, bueno fui creado, por alguien muy poderoso, pero el no me dijo a quien serviría – Aitrus se rasco la cabeza (imagínense a Kero pero blanco y de alas negras)  
  
De pronto la cara de Tomoyo mostró cierta preocupación.  
  
¿Qué sucede?  
  
Dios!, se me olvido que me tenia que ver con Sakura  
  
¿Sakura?, ¿La card captor?... perdón ¿la card master?  
  
Si  
  
Ah por eso conoces a Kerberos  
  
A si es - Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente  
  
Las mejillas de Ait-chan se tiñeron de rosa.  
  
¡Tu serás mi ama! – exclamo  
  
¿Uh? ¿Pero por que?, yo no tengo magia  
  
¡Yo quiero protegerte!  
  
No se molestara tu creador  
  
No importa – dijo sentándose en el hombro de Tomoyo – Pero ahora vamos con tu amiga  
  
Tomoyo no avanzo  
  
¿Qué sucede ahora?  
  
Es que... es que no se por donde ir  
  
¡¡que!!  
  
Jejeje es que me desvié de mi camino y ahora no se por donde ir  
  
¡PLOCK!, Ait-chan cae de espaldas  
  
Yo puedo guiarla Señorita Daudoji – dijo un voz masculina, proveniente de una sombra de tras de ella.  
  
***  
  
Esa Sakura me las va a pagar – Reclama Toya – Mira nada mas todo el tiradero que dejo (ya que Sakura había tirado media sala al salir corriendo de la casa)  
  
No te enojes Toya – le sonrió Yukito  
  
Hmm... ven vamos , tengo que encontrara a el Monstruo  
  
¿Para?  
  
Para avisarle que papá no estará...  
  
Ah, y como tu te vas a quedar con migo, le vas a avisar  
  
Si, le pediré que se quede con Tomoyo  
  
¿Podemos pasar a comprar algo para comer? – sonrió Yuki  
  
si...claro – dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca  
  
***  
  
Sakura estaba apunto de estamparse en el piso de la impresión que le causo aquel chico.  
  
En las mimas condiciones estaba el joven, tenia la cabeza inflada y roja, echando humo como un cafetera  
  
L...l...l...l...Li – tartamudeo  
  
Sakura – dijo con dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza para no sonrojarse  
  
Li Shaoran, no puedo creerlo – dijo casi llorando – pensé que nunca te volvería a ver  
  
Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo abrazándola.  
  
Pero que... gu... guapo estas – dijo viéndolo, sonrojada – no te reconocí  
  
Yo tampoco, eres aun mas hermosa  
  
¡no es tiempo par romanticismos, mocoso! – Exclamo Kero que estaba siendo aplastado por Li  
  
No me digas mocoso!!!  
  
Bueno Mocoso Shaoran... – dijo mofándose – Tenemos que encontrar a Tomoyo  
  
¡es cierto! – exclamo Sakura , volviendo a preocuparse – no la encuentro y estoy muy preocupada  
  
No te preocupes, vamos a buscarla...  
  
¡Nada de eso! – Exclamo Melin, que recién Llegaba  
  
Melin... – se asombro Sakura – pero...  
  
No se preocupen, el peluche y yo iremos en busca de Daudoji, mientras tanto me imagino que ustedes tienen mucho deque hablar  
  
Ambos se sonrojan...  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
Ya mocosa, no hagas tanto escándalo y vamos a buscar a Tomoyo  
  
Tu cállate peluche....  
  
***  
  
¿Joven Hiragizawa? – Pregunto Tomoyo dudosa  
  
A si es, ¿No me reconoce?  
  
A cambiado mucho... – dijo sonriente  
  
Ya veo que encontraste a Aitrus  
  
Jejeje – rió Ait-chan  
  
Siempre escapándote...  
  
Eriol se acerco a Tomoyo y le entregó algo que paresia ser una pluma echa en plata, - pequeña como la llave de Sakura-.  
  
¿Qué es esto?  
  
Eso significa que Aitrus es oficialmente tuyo, con el podrás convertirlo en su forma original, cuando sea necesario  
  
Pero...  
  
No te preocupes, yo te lo quiero dar, aparte de que Ait-chan ya esta muy encariñado con tigo.  
  
¿Qué lo hizo volver de Inglaterra?  
  
Tengo un leve presentimiento, pero aun no estoy muy seguro, por eso vine  
  
No sería mejor que Ait-chan fuera del Joven Li, el podrá usarlo mejor que yo  
  
No te preocupes, tu le darás el mejor uso – dijo sonriente – Bueno es mejor que salgamos de aquí, sígame por favor – dijo extendiéndole la mano  
  
Ves Tomoyo, te dije que estaríamos juntos – dijo Ait-chan muy cariñoso  
  
Tomoyo le sonrió.  
  
¡Daudoji!  
  
¡Tomoyo!  
  
¿Eh? – Tomoyo voltio para ver quien la llamaba – Kero-chan, Melin!!  
  
Tomoyo – lloriqueo Kero – estábamos muy preocupados  
  
Hay perdónenme – dijo inclinándose – pero... Melin has regresado  
  
Sip... – dijo contenta - ¿Pero quien es el?  
  
El es el Joven Eriol  
  
¡¡¡¡Que!!! – exclamo Melin – el es la reencarnación de Clow reed  
  
A si es – dijo Ait-chan con aire de filosofo  
  
¿Y ese peluche que? - Se mofo Melin  
  
¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Como que peluche!!!!???  
  
Es la invasión de peluches tontos o que – continuo Melin  
  
Hmm... ¿Aitrus? – pregunto Kero  
  
A si es el grandioso Aitrus esta aquí  
  
¿Dónde esta lo grandioso? – se rió Kero – Ni siquiera tienes amo  
  
Si lo tengo – dijo señalando a Tomoyo  
  
¡¡¡Que!!! – exclamaron - Melin y Kero al unísono  
  
¿Oigan donde esta Sakura? – interrumpió Tomoyo  
  
Esta con Shaoran – dijo Melin  
  
Esta con el mocoso – dijo kero  
  
¡Li esta aquí! ¡y con Sakura! – Exclamo Tomoyo – Dios me estoy perdiendo de la reunión amorosa de mi mejor amiga  
  
Kero, Ait y Eriol se caen de espaldas.  
  
¡Vamos Daudiji! – exclamo Melin – Tenemos que ir a ver eso  
  
Si yo tengo que grabarlo - dijo Tomoyo sacando una cámara de sepa donde  
  
¿de donde sacaste eso? – se asombro Melin  
  
Yo siempre vengo preparada  
  
Entonces ¡vamos!  
  
Oigan denle un poco de privacidad a esos muchachos – dijo Ait-chan  
  
Nada que, yo también quiero ver - dijo Kero-chan  
  
Joven Eriol – le llamo Tomoyo - ¿No viene?  
  
Eriol sonrió – si pero solo dime Eriol.  
  
De esa forma Los 5 se dirigieron al Parque pingüino a toda velocidad y espiaron a la pareja detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
Sa- sa- kura – tartamudea Li como tomate – yo...  
  
Te extrañe mucho – interrumpió Sakura, tomo su mochila y saco un oso negro – Lo llevo siempre con migo  
  
Sakura... ahora que eh regresado... bueno yo... quisieras ser...  
  
¡¡SI!! – contesto antes de que este terminara, Li la miro asombrada – Lo siento continua  
  
¿Quieres ser mi Novia?  
  
Si Shaoran... no te importa que te diga Shaoran ¿Verdad?  
  
No – dijo sonriente  
  
Sakura se abalanzo contra el y lo abrazo fuertemente, estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando...  
  
¡Ehy mocoso no te le acerques tanto! – Exclamo Kero-chan, mientras salía de su escondite  
  
¡kero! – exclamo Tomoyo – no dejaste que grabara la mejor parte  
  
¡Que! ¿Tomoyo?, ¿estuvieron viéndonos? – Sakura se puso como tomate y Tomoyo rió  
  
Si y lo tengo todo grabado, no es emocionante – a Sakura le apareció un agota mientras su amiga reía  
  
¡Melin! – le regaño Li  
  
Jejeje vamos primito no te enojes  
  
Deberían conseguirse sus propios novios en ves de estarnos espiándonos – dijo Li con indiferencia  
  
Este ultimo comentario lastimo mucho a Tomoyo, y los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Sakura, Ait y Eriol. Kero no se dio cuenta ya que discutía con Shaoran.  
  
Pero que descortés es usted, joven Li Shaoran – intervino Eriol, al ver la tristeza de Tomoyo  
  
¿Eh? – Li volteo a ver quien le hablaba - ¿Tu quien eres?  
  
Eriol... – dijo indiferente  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Li!!, no tenías que ser tan grosero, ellos solo estaban... viendo. ¡y Tomoyo es mi amiga!  
  
Si, si bueno disculpa  
  
A mi también pídeme disculpas – reclamo Melin, (ella también tiene corazón)  
  
Perdona Mei, Perdona Tomoyo... pero tu peluche me las vas a pagar...  
  
¿Eriol eres tu de verdad? – se asombro Sakura  
  
A si es – volvió a sonreír  
  
Disculpen voy a guardar mi cámara – Tomoyo señalo una esquina donde había dejado la bolsa-maleta donde la guardaba, obviamente no quería estar ahí  
  
Permítame ayudarle – se ofreció Eriol, ella no pudo rechazarlo  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron a la esquina del parque Pingüino, pero de pronto Tomoyo se detuvo en seco , con la mirada alterada y aterrada.  
  
¿que te pasa? – Exclamo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo no contesto... su mente estaba en otra parte. Todo a su Alrededor estaba en blanco, no se veía nada, Eriol no estaba a su lado, nada estaba a su lado.  
  
De pronto alguien apareció: era un hombre alto (tenia como 22 años) , sus cabellos eran azules, igual que sus ojos.  
  
"Tomoyo" dijo, mientras se acercaba  
  
"Bella Tomoyo", tomo su mejilla  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojo, aquel muchacho era muy guapo, pero algo mas le atraía de el... algo que no sabía a la perfección  
  
¿Quien eres?  
  
"No te da coraje que Sakura, siempre te presuma su amor hacia Shaoran"  
  
¿Eh? No...  
  
"No me mientas", dijo acercándose mas, hasta abrasarla "Tu amiguita pagara caro jajajajaja"  
  
No, no le hagas daño.  
  
El hombre desapareció... y una fugaz visión vino a su mente: una red de rayos oscuros atacaban a Sakura, quien perseguía a Kero.  
  
Nooooooooo!!!!!!! – grito, volviendo a la realidad  
  
Y sin dejar que Eriol reaccionara, corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura – que perseguía a Kero-. Sakura se detuvo al ver a Tomoyo... y sin darse cuanta una red de rayos negros se aproximaban. Tomoyo llego hasta ella y la empujo cayendo sobre ella .  
  
Los rayos se estrellaron contra el suelo, dejando un gran hoyo.  
  
Sakura miro el hoyo aterrorizada, y casi temblando vio a su amiga.  
  
¿Q-que fue eso?  
  
¡Sakura, Tomoyo! Están bien – grito Shaoran  
  
Si – dijo Sakura  
  
Tomoyo... ¿cómo supiste? – Pregunto Kero  
  
Solo lo vi – jadeo Tomoyo  
  
¿A que te refieres Daudiji? – pregunto Melin  
  
Lo vi... vi a Sakura siendo atacada por esos rayos...  
  
Eriol se acerco preocupado... su presentimiento se hacia realidad, algo se acercaba y quería a Sakura, o algo de Sakura. Miro a Kero y a Ait, con indiscreción. Ambos asintieron. ¿Pero por que Tomoyo pudo prevenirlo?, eso le preocupaba.  
  
Es mejor que vayamos a casa – dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie  
  
La compañía camino hasta las afueras del parque, donde se encontraron a Toya y a Yukito.  
  
Sakura...  
  
¿qué haces aquí hermano?  
  
Bien a avisarte que papá no estará hoy en casa... y yo me quedare en casa de Yuki – dijo - ¿Podrías quedarte en casa de Tomoyo?  
  
No ahí problema, joven Toya – Dijo tratando de disimular su preocupación  
  
¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Toya  
  
No te acuerdas - dijo Kero – son los mocosos de Melin y Li, y Eriol, bueno Eriol no es mocoso, solo los otros dos  
  
Vaya han cambiado mucho – sonrió Yuki, mientras comía un dulce  
  
Verdad – los ojos de Sakura brillaron  
  
Toya le aventó a Sakura un maleta y después se dio la vuelta  
  
¿Qué es esto?  
  
Trae una piyama y tu uniforme escolar para mañana, aparte trae tu mochila  
  
¡Gracias hermanito!  
  
Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana – se despidió Toya  
  
***  
  
Ya era de Noche y mañana tendrían que darles una buena explicación, a sus amigas del colegio, por haber faltado a su reunión.  
  
Acompañaban a Eriol a su mansión, pero...  
  
- ¡Que sucedió aquí! – exclamo Eriol al ver su casa echa un desastre y a Nakuru y Supi-chan (o es spin-chan) Tirados en el suelo.  
  
Jejeje – rió Nakuru – intentamos limpiar la casa pero... jeje, creo que nos salió mal  
  
Y ahora?  
  
Se pueden quedar en nuestro departamento – Invito Melin  
  
De esa forma todos se dirigieron a el departamento de los Li. (incluyendo a Nakuru y Supi-chan)  
  
Cuando llegaron, Tomoyo y Sakura se despedían de sus amigos cuando...  
  
¡QUE MONO! – Exclamo Nakuru – haber déjeme ayudarlo con eso – Le dijo al Sr. Wei que barría  
  
¡NOOOOO! – exclamaron todos  
  
Era demasiado tarde Nakuru ya se había alocado y dejo el departamento de los Li echo un revoltijo. Li ya la hubiera matado si no fuera por Sakura que lo detenía.  
  
Así que sin ningún otro lugar donde ir, Todos se dirigieron a la Mansión de Tomoyo, menos el Sr, Wei que se quedo a limpiar el departamento.  
  
La noche era hermosa, La Luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor y el cielo nocturno estaba salpicado por millones de estrellas.  
  
La brisa juguetona, revolvía los cabellos de todos, Todo hubiera sido perfecto, caminar en un sepulcral silencio bajo la tenue luz de los faros, a la mano de la persona que amas (Sakura y Li), Pero no tomaron en cuenta el terrible relajo que se llevaban Nakuru y Kero.  
  
Pero Tomoyo iba muy triste, nadie podría adivinar cuales eran sus pensamientos. Y para variar los únicos que se percataron de aquella tristeza y soledad, fueron Sakura, Eriol y Ait-chan.  
  
***  
  
Habían atado a Nakuru, para que no destrozara la mansión de Tomoyo. Y después de unos breves refrigerios todos fueron a la cama. Menos Eriol.  
  
¿Qué sucede Eriol? – Pregunto Tomoyo que pasaba por el corredor - ¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
No, no es nada- dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente – "eso me gustaría preguntártelo a ti " – pensó  
  
Usted no comió – Dijo Tomoyo, al cavo de un rato – Gusta algo de comer?  
  
Hmm... Un pedazo de pastel del que hiciste  
  
Muy bien – sonrió Tomoyo – en un momento se lo llevo a su recamara.  
  
Tomoyo toco la puerta de Eriol, entrando con una bandeja de plata.  
  
La dejo en la mesa y se acerco a Eriol, que estaba enfrente de una gran ventana ; observando a la luna.  
  
No quiero que le suceda nada malo a Sakura – susurro Tomoyo  
  
Eriol la contemplo... algo sucedía, y Tomoyo lo sabía (me rimo ^-^U), ¿Pero que?. A demás eso no era todo, no solo era el presentimiento de que se acercaba algún peligro, otra cosa lo había traído a Japón, una razón de corazón...  
  
***  
  
Era mas de media noche, Todos dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sakura estaba acostada a lado de Kero-chan, teniendo un extraño sueño:  
  
Se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, iluminado apenas por una tenue luz azulada. Frente a ella estaba una carta Clow... pero sorpresa la Carta no tenía nada – mas que su respectivo marco -. Una voz dulce provino de la carta, intentaba decirle algo, Pero alguien lo impidió: Frente a ella, la silueta de una mujer alta y esbelta se distinguía.  
  
"quien eres" pregunto Sakura  
  
"Wajajaja" , rió la mujer, "Pronto, pronto maestra de las cartas, pronto te quitaremos todo lo que tu amas"  
  
"¿qué dices?..."  
  
La mujer desapareció y frente a ella se encontraba ahora Tomoyo.  
  
"¡Tomoyo!" , exclamo  
  
La expresión de Tomoyo era triste, muy triste, algo le preocupaba. Sus labios comenzaron amoverse, pero ningún sonido emitían.  
  
Intentó acercarse a su amiga y abrazarla, pero otra extraña sombra – esta vez masculina – la cogió (no sean mal pensados) a Tomoyo y la alejo de Sakura.  
  
"Nooo, no me dejes, ¡Tomoyo!.  
  
Estaba apunto de llorar cuando vio a Shaoran... estaba triste al igual que Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran se le acerco y le entrego sus cartas Clow, y después se marcho.  
  
Sakura, al borde de las lagrimas, iba a correr, a correr y perderse en la oscuridad. Pero una mano cálida en su hombro la detuvo era Eriol, también estaba triste.  
  
"Eriol..." tartamudeo Sakura  
  
"Nosotros los salvaremos" , le dijo "la salvaremos"  
  
Evidente mente la primera vez se refería a Li y a Tomoyo, pero la segunda solo se refería a Tomoyo...  
  
Estaba muy triste, ¿por qué?, nunca lo había visto así .  
  
Sakura despertó sobresaltada... pero algo no andaba bien, sentía un extraña energía, era de una carta Clow. Despertó a Kero-chan y salió des u habitación (en piyama) , fuera también estaban Li y Eriol. Supi-chan , Nakuru y Melin estaban profundamente dormidos, mientras que Tomoyo, bueno no sabemos si esta durmiendo, pero no esta afuera con ellos.  
  
Los tres se deslizaron en las sombras de la noche y llegaron a una de miles de terrazas que ahí en la mansión Daudoji.  
  
Sintieron una cálida energía que a la vez era amenazadora, estaba enojada, Una fuerte corriente de aire sacudió a Sakura, casi tirandola.  
  
¿Que carta será esta? – susurro Sakura  
  
No la identifico – Dijo Kero-chan, mientras miraba a Eriol, par ver si el la reconocía, Eriol negó con la cabeza.  
  
Veamos, ¡Viento! – Sakura mando una carta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.  
  
¿Qué haces? – le dijo Li – ni siquiera vemos a la carta  
  
Sakura miro a li en forma de S.D. perdón, dijo con cascadas de lagrimas.  
  
Mira Sakura – dijo Kero  
  
En pleno flote se encontraba un estilo de pared plateada, que apenas y se distinguía, era muy borrosa.  
  
Sakura no perdió tiempo y se lanzo contra la carta.  
  
¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces Carta Clow!  
  
Como ya saben el procedimiento... una carta apareció en manos de Sakura, mientras que todos se acercaban a contemplar su identidad.  
  
No puede ser – Kero se contuvo un grito  
  
No.. no tiene nada – se asombro Shaoran  
  
*Igual que en mi sueño* - pensó Sakura  
  
Intenta escribir tu nombre tal ves así aparezca su identidad – sugirió Kero  
  
Sakura escribió su nombre, pero al momento de retirar el lápiz su nombre se borro automáticamente, la carta no la aceptaba.  
  
¡que sucede! – dijo Sakura alterada – inténtalo tu Li  
  
Lo mismo sucedió con Shaoran. Todos voltearon a mirar a Eriol que se mantenía con una postura seria.  
  
Esta carta este en blanco ... – dijo  
  
Todos caen de espaldas ante el comentario de Eriol.  
  
Eso ya lo sabemos – dijeron los tres con la vena hinchada  
  
Ejem.. dejen terminar – les regaño – la razón es que...  
  
Que, que... – apresuro Sakura  
  
Si dejas de interrumpir – se fastidio – bueno lo que sucede es que esta carta esta en busca de su... como decirlo, de su entidad , de su espíritu. Solo se mostrara cuando encuentre a su verdadero dueño.  
  
¿Quién es? – pregunto kero  
  
no se  
  
¿y que hacemos entonces? - pregunto Li  
  
Por el momento será mejor que Sakura la guarde... – dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora : Hola!!!!, ¿qué tal mi fan fic les gusto?  
  
La verdad no es el primero que hago, en estos momento estoy por terminar uno de las guerreras mágicas (Magic Knight Rayerth). Y bueno este fan fic tendrá Romance, y misterio. (aunque es la primera ves que le dedico tanto romance a un fan fic, la verdad mi especialidad es la acción =P). Pero espero que les guste, las cosas aun empiezan y muchas cosan les aguarda al grupo de amigos.  
  
No duden de escribirme, para darme sugerencias, insultos (no importa), tomatazos, lechugasos (de paso consigo ensalada gratis ^-^) Halagos y regalos (uh que mal me vi )  
  
Y hasta amenazas de muerte, jejeje... escribid a esta mexicana a : Herarc_ula9@hotmail.com ó The_black_dragon@stramedia.com  
  
Sayonara!!! 


	2. paso a paso el sueÑo se hace realidad/ t...

No puedo dejar de amarte  
  
Ula Herarc  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO II: PASO A PASO EL SUEÑO SE HACE REALIDAD /TRISTEZAS  
  
  
  
Amanecía en la mansión Daudoji, Sakura , Li, Melin y Eriol ya portaban con el uniforme escolar y se preparaban a desayunar.  
  
¿Dónde esta Tomoyo? – Pregunto Sakura al no verla en la mesa  
  
Hmm... iré a verla – se ofreció Kero, escabulléndose para que las mucamas no le vieran  
  
Kero toco a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta y entro, cerrando la tras de el. Vio a Tomoyo aun acostada envuelta entre las Sabanas moradas, y a su lado estaba Ait-chan.  
  
Despierten – exclamo Kero  
  
Mmm... ¿qué pasa? – dijo Tomoyo aun modorra  
  
Ya es hora del desayuno, pronto se irán a la escuela  
  
¡Cierto! – Tomoyo salto de la cama y se metió al baño (obviamente para darse un baño),11 minutos después, Tomoyo Salió del baño con el uniforme puesto y el cabello seco (para eso sirven las secadoras).  
  
Me voy, Ait-chan quédate con Kero-chan – le dijo mientras le daba un beso a cada uno  
  
Adiós Tomoyo – dijo Kero  
  
A-adiós Tomoyo – se ruborizo ait-chan  
  
¿Y a ti que mosca te pico? – Kero lo miro asombrado  
  
¡que te importa!  
  
Ya veras le diré a Supi-chan – su Burlo Kero  
  
¡calla!  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo bajo apresurada las escaleras y topo con sus amigos.  
  
¿qué paso Daudoji? – pregunto Melin  
  
Jejeje me quede dormida  
  
¿Tu dormida? – se asombro Sakura – No lo creo  
  
Es mejor que nos vallamos ya – sugirió Shaoran  
  
Pero Tomoyo no a desayunado – dijo Sakura  
  
No importa ya almorzare en el colegio.  
  
Los Cinco se encaminaron a la escuela.  
  
Eriol no quitaba la mirada de Tomoyo, era evidente que no había dormido la mayor parte de la noche, ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?, se pregunto.  
  
Sakura también se preocupo, después del sueño de anoche, le preocupaba ver triste a su amiga.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo entraron a su salón como siempre, donde 3 chicas no muy contentas las esperaban.  
  
¿Dónde estuvieron ayer? – pregunto Chijaru un poco molesta  
  
Jejeje – se puso nerviosa Sakura (si las miradas matara...) – pasaron muchas cosas...  
  
Pero por favor no se enojen – intervino Tomoyo – Cuando empiecen las clases verán la razón por la que no pudimos llegar  
  
¿Qué va a pasar? – pregunto Naoko – no me digan que vieron fantasmas  
  
Ni lo menciones -_- - se asusto Sakura.  
  
El maestro Terada (bueno ya para estar empezando la prepa, hace mucho que el prof Terada debió de dejarles de dar clase, pero como me cae bien aun lo pongo)-  
  
"Tomen asiento", acomodo unos cuantos papeles y volvió la mirada a sus estudiantes , "hoy tendremos 3 nuevos estudiantes, por favor recíbanlos como debe ser"  
  
E jóvenes entraron...  
  
Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía la expresión atónita de sus compañeras.  
  
"El es Li Shaoran, proviene de China... estuvo en esta escuela en 4 y 5 de primaria, algunos ya lo conocen, trátenlo bien... Puede centrase detrás de la señorita Kinomoto"  
  
" Ella es Li Melin, viene de china y estuvo en 4 de primaria, trátenla bien... siéntate de tras de la Señorita Daudoji."  
  
" Y el es Eriol Hiragizawa, viene de Inglaterra, estuvo en 5 año de primaria, trátenlo bien... siéntate a un costado de la Señorita Daudoji"  
  
La clases pasaron rápidamente... y Chijaru, Naoko , y Rika estaban muy sorprendidas por los reencuentros por el regreso de sus antiguos compañeros.  
  
Mientras que Takeshi y Erio, se fueron por ahí a echar sus mentiritas =).  
  
Pero durante la mitad del descanso, nade vio a Tomoyo. Así que Sakura, Melin y Eriol, la buscaron por medio instituto, hasta dar con ella.  
  
Estaba en el salón de música, con la maestra de música (obvio =P), tocaba el piano y cantaba a la vez... la de Forever Love (el tema musical de X la película) (Nada que ver pero me fascina... a demás es una canción de amor y bueno no les adelanto mas ).  
  
La música paro.  
  
¿Te sucede algo Tomoyo? – le pregunto La maestra  
  
¿Por qué? – dijo Tomoyo – Cante muy mal?  
  
No... tu voz es maravillosa, pero... cantas de una forma tan triste, ¿te preocupa algo?  
  
Ah... no, no – dijo bajando la vista  
  
Tomoyo salió del salón y se asombro al ver a sus amigos fuera esperándola.  
  
¿Pasa algo Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura  
  
Hay no te preocupes Sakura  
  
Segura Daudoji – dijo Melin  
  
Si ... segura – dijo un poco nerviosa  
  
De lo lejos, Chijaru, Naoko, Rika, Shaoran y Takeshi, llegaron.  
  
Tomoyo... - dijo Chijaru viéndola picaramente – Confiesa...  
  
¿Confesar que?  
  
No te hagas la inocente – intervino Naoko, acomodando sus lentes – Toda la clase estuviste en las nubes  
  
Si confiesa, estas enamorada ¿verdad? – Dijo Rika  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUEEEE!!!!! – exclamo Sakura a todo pulmón - ¡Por que no me lo dijiste!  
  
No... yo... no... – se sonrojo  
  
Rika y Chijaru hicieron a un lado a Li, Takesi y a Eriol y rodearon a Tomoyo amenazantes.  
  
¿Y quien es? – pregunto Sakura  
  
¿Va en la escuela? – pregunto Naoko  
  
¿Va en nuestro salón? – pregunto Rika (odio cuando hacen eso, a mi me lo hacen -_-)  
  
No... – dijo en forma SD al ver a sus amigas echar fuego por los ojos  
  
Vamos dinos – dijo Chijaru  
  
Es que... – Tomoyo se puso triste – ni siquiera se cual es nombre  
  
¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!! – exclamaron todas  
  
Miren que ese de ahí no es Brad Pit – dijo para librarse de sus amigas  
  
¡que donde, donde! – Exclamaron  
  
Todas salen voladas para buscar al guapo actor, dejando a Sakura y a Tomoyo, y a los tres chicos ya olvidados (jejeje).  
  
Ahora dime... – dijo Sakura  
  
No sakura, esa persona no puede ser...  
  
Por que no, dijo Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo se puso nerviosa no podía decirle que era por que quería hacerle daño...  
  
es por que es mayor que yo, a de tener la edad de tu hermano.  
  
Y que... yo estuve enamorada de Yukito – le sonrió Sakura  
  
Shaoran al oír eso exclamo ¡¡¡Lo querías, lo querÍAS!!  
  
si, si lo quería – dijo Sakura con una gota de sudor  
  
Vamos Daudoji, esa no es razón para no querer a alguien, dinos la verdad – intervino Melin, que había permanecido callada.  
  
Tomoyo comenzó llorara en silencio, y apoyándose en el pecho de su amiga, le susurro: "El te quiere hacer daño", "Perdóname, Sakura, perdóname por fijarme en alguien que te quiere hacer daño"  
  
Sakura se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras... ver esas lagrimas le hacían sentir terrible... ¡NO! el sueño no se podía hacer realidad.  
  
Tomoyo se alejo corriendo, pero al pasar a lado de Eriol se detuvo y sin mirarlo murmuro: "no dejes que algo malo le suceda", después de eso siguió corriendo. Eriol estaba a punto de seguirla, pero Li lo detuvo.  
  
¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Melin  
  
Sakura no respondió.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo Saló corriendo del instituto, no podía ni siquiera esperar a que las clases terminara. (como es que salen de la escuela con tanta facilidad?, a mi ya me hubieran reportado por hacer eso =( ).  
  
Corrió sin parar a la casa de Yuki... y una vez ahí se dejo llorar en el regazo de Yukito que la miraba con preocupación.  
  
Desde ya hace un tiempo Yukito y Tomoyo se habían vuelto muy amigos (ambos se la pasaban sonriendo =) ). Eran como hermanos y se contaban todo, pero esta vez...  
  
Ait-chan entro a la habitación donde se encontraban, mientras que Kero-chan y spin-chan veían desde la otra habitación. Nakuru y Toya también estaban en la otra habitación  
  
¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? – le dijo tiernamente Yukito – Cuéntame  
  
No... – esta respuesta dejo sorprendido a Yukito  
  
¿No confías en mi?  
  
No es eso, en ti confió mucho – dice secando las lagrimas y abrazando a Ait- chan - Pero esta vez... es algo , digamos no común y no puede saber, no puedo dejar que sepa Yue.  
  
El no lo sabrá...  
  
Si lo sabrá!!, siempre esta de metiche en las conversaciones ajenas  
  
Cuando dijo esto, Yue se hizo presente y Tomoyo lo miro con ira.  
  
"déjate de juegos, que es lo que sabes"  
  
¡No te tengo que decir! – exclamo Tomoyo  
  
"No me hagas perder la paciencia"  
  
Tomoyo se puso en pie para irse, pero Yue no pensaba dejarla ir.  
  
¡¡No la toques!! – exclamaron Ait-chan y Kero-chan  
  
"No se metan"  
  
¡Ya vasta! – exclamo Tomoyo – Kero ve con Sakura... Ait –chan veámonos  
  
De esa forma Tomoyo se marcha muy enojada con Yue. Estaba tan distraída en su coraje y tristeza que no se fijo que choco con algo o alguien, levanto la mirada y se topo con un hombre alto y humoso de cabellos azules, era el!  
  
Tomoyo no pudo articular palabra alguna.  
  
Tomoyo, mi linda Tomoyo, ven con migo  
  
Ella no ira a ninguna parte – dijo Aitrus  
  
El hombre ignoro el comentario del guardián y siguió hablando – Si quieres salvar a tu amiga la Card master, tendrás que venir con migo.  
  
Tomoyo lo miro largamente : - de veras? Si voy con tigo, no le aras nada a Sakura  
  
El asintió y Tomoyo se sonrojo  
  
Iré... , ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
Soy Kowa el señor del agua.  
  
Vamos entonces - dijo una mujer que salió detrás de Kowa  
  
¿quién es? – pregunto Tomoyo viendo a la mujer de cabello rojo sangre, largo y atado en dos coletas, de ojos naranja y piel morena.  
  
Es mi hermana Akowin, señora del fuego  
  
De esa forma Tomoyo se marcho con aquellos extraños aparecidos de la nada, mientras que Ait-chan le siguió a regañadientes.  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto las clases en la prepa Tomoeda daban por terminar.  
  
Sakura y Li salían juntos, casi no hablaban, ella estaba muy deprimida y asustada.  
  
Justo cuando Li le iba a dedicar una palabras de cosuelo, el profesor Terada llego con una carta y se la entrego a Li, venia de Hon Kong.  
  
¿de quien es? – pregunto Sakura  
  
De mi madre – Shaoran abrió la carta y la leyó... su corazón dejo de latir, pensó que el mundo se le caía en sima y que no aguantaría la presión  
  
Al ver la reacción de Shaoran, Sakura le quito la carta y la leyó. Dos lagrimas llenas de sufrimiento, melancolía y soledad, rodaron por sus mejillas. No podía creerlo Su sueño se hacía realidad... ¿acaso su destino sería estar sola?  
  
  
  
Querido Shaoran:  
  
Es necesario que regreses a China lo mas pronto posible. Se a decidido dejarte como el señor de nuestro Clan como descendientes de Clow, nos guiaras y llevaras todo el poder en nuestra representación.  
  
La sede de poder se llevara a cabo en 3 semanas... no hay excusa tienes que regresar, Melin también.  
  
Pídele a esa chica Sakura, mi mas humildes Disculpas, pero Esto es muy importante, y lo mas probable es que no la vuelvas a ver.  
  
Atte: tu madre (no se como se llama -_-)  
  
  
  
Sakura Lloro amargamente, soltó la carta y echo a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban.  
  
¡Sakura! ¡no! espera...  
  
¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Melin, que recién Llegaba con Eriol  
  
Li le entrego la carta y dejo escapar varias lagrimas.  
  
Y que esperas – le regaño Eriol – piensas dejarla así como así  
  
Si primo, no puedes dejar a Sakura – le dijo Melin casi llorando – Vamos por ella.  
  
Shaoran los miro con agradecimiento.  
  
***  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Sakura llego frente a la casa de Yukito, entro llena de lagrimas y vio a todos reunidos ahí y a Yue.  
  
¡Que sucede Sakurita! – pregunto Kero preocupado  
  
¿Por qué todos vienen llorando el día de hoy? – dijo Spinel  
  
¿Todos? – se asombro Sakura  
  
Si, también Tomoyo estuvo aquí – dijo Nakuru  
  
¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – Le pregunto su Hermano preocupado  
  
Eso no importa ahora – dijo secándose las lagrimas – pero díganme ¿Qué le paso a Tomoyo? ¿Y por que Yue esta aquí en ves de Yukito?  
  
Bueno ya sabes el Yue es medio extrañito – se mofo Nakuru  
  
¡Que dijiste! – se molesto Yue – hay si no, y Rubymoon muy chula no  
  
Pues si wajajajjajaja  
  
A todos les aparece una gota de sudor.  
  
***  
  
Eriol , Melin y Li se dirigían corriendo a la casa de Sakura (bueno no sabían que estaba en la de Yukito, que creen que son adivinos o que).  
  
Shaoran iba detrás, con el corazón hechos jirones, Sakura no le había dado oportunidad de solucionar aquella penosa situación.  
  
Un extraño agujero negro apareció en el suelo, tragándose a Li, sin darle oportunidad de gritar.  
  
Eriol, que sintió la extraña fuerza se dio la vuelta y para infarto de Melin, Li había desaparecido.  
  
¡¡Que le paso!! – desespero Melin – Acaso se arrepintió de venir y huyo  
  
No... – dijo Eriol – se lo han llevado... ¡Vamos rápido ahí que informarles a todos.  
  
Eriol comenzó a correr hacia otra dirección  
  
Espera la casa de Kinomoto no es por ahí  
  
Lo se vamos a la de Yukito.  
  
***  
  
Era un lugar oscuro, con algunos tonos Rojizos, había mucho calor y Li sudaba a gota gorda.  
  
Invoco su espada y se puso en posición de defensa, alguien lo había llevado a ese lugar, ¿pero quien? Y ¿para que?  
  
Un chasquido a sus espaldas, hizo que girara con rapidez y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura frente a el. Un poco tembloroso se acerco a ella, pero esta se alejo de el dando unos pasos hacía atrás.  
  
¿Sakura?  
  
Te odio Shaoran, te odio...  
  
Pero por que... ¿qué sucede?  
  
Sakura saco la carta espada y sonriendo amargamente dijo: Tu me has hecho esto Li Shaoran dicho esto se corto las venas con la espada y callo muerta.  
  
Nooooo!!!! Sakura!!!! Nooooo!!!  
  
Tranquilo… - dijo una voz femenina  
  
¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo entre lloriqueos  
  
Un mujer de cabello rojo sangre, salió de entre las sombras.  
  
No te preocupes, lo que has visto es solo una visión  
  
¿Un visión? – repitió Li con un tono de alivio  
  
Pero puede ser tu futuro – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica - ¡Soy Akowin, señora del Fuego! Yo y mi hermano, venimos en busca de la ruina de Sakura.  
  
¡No se los permitiré!  
  
Por favor... – dijo en tono sarcástico – tu y la niña esa son la causa de que queramos a Sakura... Solo ustedes serán los culpables de su muerte  
  
Mientes...  
  
Como tu quieras, pero si Sakura muere será tu culpa, Tomoyo como buena amiga ya accedido a nuestras condiciones  
  
¿A que te refieres?  
  
La única forma de salvar a Sakura de su destino es que te alejes de ella, tienes que venir con nosotros y ayudarnos a quitarle las cartas clow – dijo mientras se inclinaba y tocaba el suelo con su dedo índice – es la única manera para que esa niña sea feliz... Las cartas clow tienen marcado su destino la muerte y la única forma de salvarla es que sus seres queridos se las quiten  
  
Entonces...  
  
Si ustedes son los únicos que la pueden ayudar... que decides?  
  
Voy con tigo – dijo con la cabeza gacha  
  
***  
  
Eriol y Melin llegan a la casa de Yukito... donde Yue y Ruby moon llevaban una platica no muy amistosa que digamos, mientras que los demás los observaban sacados de onda...  
  
¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! – les grito Eriol en cuanto entro (Wow grito 0_o)  
  
¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sipn-chan  
  
Li ha desaparecido – exclamo Melin  
  
Se fue a china... ¿no? – dijo Sakura triste  
  
No, nada de eso, el venía con nosotros para hablar con tigo – dijo Eriol mas calmado – se lo han llevado  
  
¿Qué se han llevado al mocoso? – dijo Kero  
  
En eso suena el celular de Sakura...  
  
=/=/ contesta/=/=  
  
si bueno...  
  
ah que tal señora Daudoji... que!, no ella no esta con nosotros... ¡Que no ha llegado! No se preocupe nosotros la buscaremos  
  
=/=/cuelga/=/=  
  
Tomoyo también ha desaparecido... – dijo Sakura aterrada. – Me han dejado sola...  
  
Sakura salió de la casa de Yukito corriendo sin sentido, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los vecinos escandalizados.  
  
"No Sakura, no debes llorar, tienes que ser fuerte" se dijo a si misma secando las lagrimas pasajeras, "Ya no eres una niña como para llorar, tengo que ser fuerte, por Tomoyo y por Li"  
  
"Pero primero tengo que averiguar quien esta detrás de todo esto, y el único que me puede ayudar es Eriol"  
  
Continuar....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Que tal todos....!!! les esta gustando?????  
  
Perdón por hacer el capitulo mas chiquito... pero ya verán los próximos capítulos los haré mas largos. Ah! Y sobre la carta en blanco... no se preocupen no la eh olvidado, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado... ya verán.. jajajaja  
  
Ya saben escríbanme todo lo que quieran: a The_black_dragon@starmedia.com ó Herarc_ula9@hotmail.com 


	3. sentimientos peligrosos

CAPITULO III:  SENTIMIENTOS PELIGROSOS 

- Todo sale a la perfección – Dijo Akowin – Es muy fácil atrapar a los humanos a través de los sentimientos Wajajajajaja 

- ¡Calla, que ríes muy feo! – dijo Kowa 

- ¡Que dijiste! – 

- Ya, ya, lo mas importante es que nuestro plan marcha a l perfección – dijo Kowa, mientras se alejaba del lugar donde estaba su hermana – En cuanto tengamos a las Cartas clow (si, si ya se que ahora son cartas de Sakura, pero suena mejor clow). Te encargaras de destruirlas. 

- Y ¿qué haremos con la card mastre? – pregunto Akowin 

- Matarla... supongo 

- No supongas – exclamo Akowin – esos malditos humanos! 

- Deja de hablar tanto y ve a realizar los preparativos – le mando Kowa 

Una vez que Akowin se marcho, Kowa entro a una extraña habitación. En el centro de la habitación; en el centro había dos grandes esferas de cristal rellenas de un extraño liquido viscoso de color azulado, donde retenían a Tomoyo y a Shaoran. 

Con paso lentos, Kowa se acerco a la esfera donde se encontraba Tomoyo inmersa en un sueño profundo, abrazada por Ait-chan. 

Kowa toco la lisa y fría superficie vidriosa con la palma de su mano. 

- Lo siento Tomoyo... yo no quería esto para ti... pero eres humana y no ahí nada que hacer. Los humanos ya nos han hecho suficiente daño, y la magia que lleva tu amiga será la primera en caer ante nuestra venganza. 

*** 

Sakura se encontraba bajo la lluvia nocturna, sus ropas empapadas se pegaban a su cuerpo y sus cabellos chorreaban como si fueran de tinta.  Las gotas caían sobre sus suave piel como si fueran pequeñas piedras. 

Me pregunto se el amo Clow no se abra equivocado en escogerme como la sucesora de las cartas clow; yo que no soporto estar sola. 

La soledad mata mi alma y la oscuridad invade mi esperanza. 

Pero soy la Card Master Sakura, Portadora de magia y sucesora de Clow (en cuanto a las cartas) ¡Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE ME PISOTE! ¡Ya me canse de ser la tierna y linda Sakura a la que no le gusta causar problemas! Pero ahora se han metido con lo que mas amo y eso no lo permitiré, ya es hora de conozcan la furia de la elegida! 

- Sakura se lo esta tomando muy enserio ¬_¬  - susurro Melin que estaba escondida con los demás 

- ¡TORMENTA REGRESA! (eso me sonó mucho a pokemon ¬_¬)

La lluvia seso y la noche se volvió silenciosa y bella. 

- ¡Cartas mágicas creadas por Clow! ¡Obedezcan mis mandatos y escuchen mis plegarias! Díganme quien a Osado a robar lo que mas amo. 

Un fuerte estruendo por parte   de la tierra, estremeció a la cuidada. La carta Fuego y la carta agua aparecen en sus formas físicas. 

- ¿Agua, Fuego? – se pregunta Sakura - ¿Qué significara? 

- Son los Guías espirituales – dijo Yue 

- "Achis y este de donde salió" – se asusta Sakura – "Odio que aparezca así  como así"  

- ¿Quiénes son los guías espirituales? – pregunto Sakura 

- Según las cartas, se trata de Akowin, señora del fuego y Kowa, señor del agua – responde Rubymoon 

- ¡Fuego! ¡Agua! – Les llama Sakura, con voz imponente - ¡Díganle a esos guías espirituales, que si no regresan a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, mi ira caerá sobre ellos! 

*** 

- ¡Pero como se atreve a amenazarnos! – se exalta Akowin - ¡Hermano! Dame permiso para atacar 

- De acuerdo – dijo con la cabeza gacha – Recuerda no hablar mas de lo necesario 

- "Quemare todo Tokio" – pensó Akowin 

- Me llevare a los dos mocosos 

*** 

Era por ahí de las 1:00 am de la madrugada y el Sr. Fuyitaka había logrado convencer a Sakura de que durmiera un poco, mientras los demás se reunían en las mansión de Eriol. 

Sakura se emergió en un profundo sueño: 

_Estaba en un extraño lugar parecido a una planicie rocosa, con muy escasa vegetación y cielo oscuro. _

_Sakura se sentó a la esquina de un peñasco – a pesar de que se encontraba en un sueño, podía moverse a voluntad -. A sus espaldas escucho una risa femenina – muy escandalosa por cierto-. _

_Sakura se incorporo y se dirigió hacía donde se originaba la risa, encontrándose con una mujer alta, de piel morena y cabello color rojo sangre. _

- _¿Eres la señora del Fuego? – pregunto Sakura, en tono amenazante _

_"Y que si lo soy" _

- _¡Tu te llevaste a Tomoyo y a Shaoran! _

_"Te equivocas yo solo me lleve al tal Li Shaoran" _

- _¡Devuélvemelo! _

_"Ja, y para que... además no creo que el quiera regresar, después de todo yo no lo obligue a venir, el vino por su propia cuenta" _

- _¡No te creo! _

_Akowin la miro con desprecio y con un ademán de su mano izquierda, envolvió a Sakura en un anillo de fuego incandescente. _

_Sakura se contrajo no podía respirar y las llamas danzantes le quemaban la piel. _

- _¡Agua! – llamo Sakura _

_La carta Clow no respondió. _

- _¿Q-que pasa? _

_"No te das cuenta niña tonta, yo controlo este sueño, no podrás usar magia, solo gritar y sufrir Wajajajaja" _

- _¡Ayuda! _

_"Sigue gritando, nadie llegara", la voz de Akowin reflejaba verdadero odio, "Tal y como nos lo hicieron" _

- _¿qué? Cof cof cof _

_Pero para desfortunio de Akowin, Los llamados de Auxilio de Sakura fueron escuchados. _

_Las llamas se apagaron y Una mujer – de la misma edad que Akowin – se dejo ver, era alta y esbelta de cabello largo color castaño claro... era Kao Mizuki _

- _¡Señorita Mizuki! – se alegro Sakura _

_Kao sonrió. _

_"Usa el poder de las cartas Clow" , dijo Kao _

- _Pero... – en ese momento el foco se le prendió - ¡Es cierto! ¡DREAM! (y todo el choro que dice para invocar a las cartas) _

- _Listo, Dream me permitirá pelear en el sueño – Dijo - ¡AGUA! _

_"AHHHHH" , Akowin retrocede "Me las pagara" _

_De esa forma la señora del fuego huye y Sakura despierta. _

Y con un gran sobresalto se pone lo primero que encuentra en su armario y sale echa la raya a la mansión de Eriol, llevando a rastras (y aun modorro) a Kero-chan. 

*** 

- ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto!  - Chillaba Tomoyo, quien se encontraba en un estado de conciencia pero a la vez inmóvil, Sufría por lo que Kowa le había dicho - ¡por que! ¡¡¡Sakura!!! Perdóname yo... no debí de creerle, ¿Me abre equivocado?. Tal vez el no sea aquella persona a quien esperaba con el corazón en las manos... Pero entonces ese sentimiento, aquello que me hace sentir diferente, si no es de el ¿de quien?

- Tomoyo... siempre estaré con tigo... siempre – dijo Ait-chan dormido en el pecho de Tomoyo

Tomoyo palpa algo entre sus manos, era la pluma de plata que Eriol le había regalado (Cuando digo pluma, me refiero a la de un ave u ángel) 

Entonces aquel sentimiento era... 

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo", Una voz dulce proveniente de ningún lugar pero a la vez de todas partes, resonaba en la cabeza de Tomoyo. 

"El momento se acerca, pronto el destino se llevara acabo" 

- ¿Quién eres? 

"pronto estaremos juntas" 

*** 

- ¡Maldita Mocosa! – Gruño Akowin – Ya veras te enseñare que a mi nadie me ve la cara... Shaoran, Tomoyo!! 

Ambos aparecen detrás de Akowin. 

- Es hora de que hagan su parte, consigan las cartas Clow y prometo que Sakura saldrá Ilesa 

- Si... – dijeron 

Tomoyo vio a Shaoran de reojo, el realmente le arrebataría las cartas, aun no se daban cuenta de que aunque consiguieran las cartas matarían a Tomoyo, ¿Pero como decírselo? 

Con Akowin pisándole los talones, era algo totalmente imposible. 

Y si ella se rehusaba a colaborar, las cosas podrían salir peor. Vio a Aitrus con mirada fija, el asintió. 

Estaba decidido, harían lo que tenían que hacer. 

*** 

- Muchas gracias Señorita Mizuki 

- No fue nada – sonrió Kao 

- Veamos... – Analizo Melin - ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a esos guías elementales? 

- Ya es mas que evidente que quieren a Sakura – comento Nakuru 

- La verdad no se por que hacen esto – Dijo Eriol – Ellos no suelen ser Agresivos y viven entre los humanos; razón por la que será difícil localizarlos. 

- Yo no entiendo Algo – dijo Kero – Las cartas indicaron que los únicos involucrados en esta revuelta son: Kowa y Akowin, pero y el señor de la Tierra y la señora del viento? 

- Al parecer no están en esto – dijo Yue 

- Pero ellos siempre están juntos – dijo Supi-chan 

- ¡Pues a mi no me importan sus Razones! – Exclama Sakura con fuego en los ojos - ¡Ellos tienen a Tomoyo y a Shaoran! 

- Creo que pasa mucho tiempo con su hermano, ya se le pega lo peleonera – murmuro Nakuru 

- ¡Que dijiste! – Toya le manda una mirada acecina 

- Jajajaja – un gota de sudor resbala por la frente de Nakuru – nada, nada 

- Es mejor no apresurar las cosas – dijo Kao 

- Pero si no hacemos algo les pueden hacer daño – dijo Melin 

- Lo mejor será esperar – dijo Kero 

- No... 

Todos vieron Eriol como bicho raro ante su respuesta tan precipitada. 

- Oye Eriol Puede hablar con tigo... a solas 

- Si claro 

Eriol y Sakura, fueron a uno de muchos jardines que ahí en la mansión de Eriol. 

Sakura se sentó a la orilla de una fuente en el centro del jardín y le sonrió a Eriol de forma Picara. 

- ¿Y bien de que querías hablarme? – dijo Eriol 

- Tu me vas a ayudar ¿Verdad? 

- Si claro – sonrió 

- Vamos a rescatar a Tomoyo, verdad... 

- Si, ella estará bien 

Sakura echo a reír. 

- Ya decía yo – dijo entre carcajadas – Tal y como en mi sueño... Dime Eriol ¿Clow Reed puede enamorarse? 

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a Eriol 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Tartamudeo 

- Bueno no es normar decisiones tan apresuradas en tu persona y bueno tu nunca te llevaste bien con Li, y la única que queda es Tomoyo... 

Sakura le vio Picaramente 

- Recuerdo muy bien tu expresión cuando Rika, Chijaru y Naoko descubrieron que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de un hombre mayor. 

- ¡Espera un momento! – exclama Eriol – eso es ¡El hombre de quien se a enamorado Tomoyo es de Kowa! 

- ¡Te refieres al señor del Agua! 

- Exacto 

- Ahora entiendo por que Tomoyo me dijo que esa persona me quería hacer daño 

- ¡Vamos tenemos que avisarles a los demás! 

Eriol estaba apunto de salir del Jardín cuando Sakura lo detuvo. 

- ¡Quieres Tomarme el pelo! – exclama Sakura – No me importa si el mundo se esta destruyendo a horita, pero tu no sales de aquí hasta que respondas mi pregunta: ¿Te gusta Tomoyo? 

*** 

Yue siente una energía fuera de la mansión, pero no logra identificar de quien es. 

- Nakuru... – le llamo Yue – Transfórmate en Rubymoon, Kerberos, Spinel sun, ustedes también regresen a sus formas originales. 

- ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Melin 

- Una energía esta fuera de la casa – dijo Kao 

- Vamos a ver – dijo Spinel sun 

Al salir de la mansión, cual fue la sorpresa de nuestros amigos al descubrir que aquélla energía que sentían era de Li, que venía acompañado de Tomoyo. 

- Pero si es el Mocoso – dijo Kerberos 

- ¡¡¡NO me llames mocoso!!! – Grito Li 

- Ya, ya pues – dice Kero, regresando a ser un peluche, al igual que todos regresan a sus formas terrestres. 

- Tomoyo, ¿estas bien? – chillo Kero 

- Si Kero-chan – sonrió Tomoyo 

- Y tu Aitrus? – dijo Kero 

- Estoy bien Kerberos 

- Pero mírate nada mas – dijo Kero – Aun no le voy con el chisme a Spinel sun 

- ¡¡Calla!! 

- ¡Que chisme! – exclamo Supi-chan 

- Nada, nada – dijo Ait-chan con una gota de sudor 

- Shaoran – grito Melin - ¿Estas bien? 

- Si Mei, no te preocupes 

- Me preocupaste Mucho 

- ¿Tomoyo, No te hicieron daño? – Le pregunto Yukito 

- Estoy bien, Li me ayudo a escapar – Sonrió Tomoyo 

- Me alegro – Sonrió Yukito, como solo el sabe hacerlo 

- ¿Cómo es que lograron escapar de los Guías elementales? – pregunto Kao 

Shaoran y Tomoyo no respondieron . 

Eran las 4:00 pm de la tarde; la brisa cálida revolvió los cabellos de Tomoyo, que trataba de aparentar una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, demostrando una profunda tristeza. 

Mientras que Li mantenía una postura seria (que raro =P), pero en el fondo de su corazón deseba que todo esto terminara. Antes de conocer a Sakura, jamás se hubiera atrevido a entregar las cartas al enemigo aunque esto le costara la vida, pero ahora... no podía dejar que "por su culpa" ella muriera, no después de aquella horrible visión. Tu me hiciste esto Li Shaoran 

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. 

- Estoy muy cansado – dijo al fin- Me costo mucho librarme de los guías espirituales, si no les importa me retiro a Descansar. Vamos Mei 

- Si Shaoran 

- Yo también estoy cansada – dijo Tomoyo 

- Te acompaño a tu casa – se ofreció Yukito 

- Vamos Ait-chan – Sonrió Tomoyo – Toya, podrás decirle a Sakura que nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y que no se preocupe mas 

- Si no te preocupes, yo le digo. 

*** 

Sakura estaba que reventaba de Felicidad, ahora que tenia de vuelta a su querido Shaoran y a su querida amiga Tomoyo. 

Estaba lista para  marcharse a la escuela, había desayunado como rayo (casi se atraganta ^-^), Se puso los patines y se despidió de su padre y de su hermano. 

En el camino se encontró con Eriol (a quien casi lo atropella) al pobre casi le da el infarto. 

En la escuela, Sakura saluda tan animosa como siempre, pero se da cuenta de que ni Shaoran ni Tomoyo habían llegado. Y justo cuando sus ánimos estaban que arrastraba por los suelos, llegan Shaoran y Melin. 

- ¡Hola Kinomoto! – Saluda Melin feliz 

- ¡Hola Melin, Shaoran! 

Sakura se lanza hacía Li y lo revisa y casi lo viola ^-^U, asegurándose de que se encuentra bien, por su parte Shaoran supera todos los tonos de rojo que pueden existir. 

Cuando el pobre ya no sabe donde esconder la cabeza de pena, entra Tomoyo. 

- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – Le chilla Sakura 

- Hola Sakura 

- ¡Ehy! Tomoyo – exclama Chijaru. 

- No estaba Brad Pit – Reclama Rika – nos engañaste 

- Jejeje – Tomoyo se pone nerviosa – Creo que vi mal 

- Si como no ¬_¬ - Dijo Naoko – Y bien ahora si nos vas a aclarar de quien estas enamorada. 

Tomoyo tomo forma de SD, y vio a sus furiosas amigas ansiosas de saber sobre Kowa. Pero como un Angel caído del cielo, llego el profesor Terada. "Me salvo la campana" pensó 

Todos tomaron asiento. 

- Buenos Días eriol – sonrió Tomoyo 

- Buenos Días Tomoyo – le sonrió igualmente 

Ahora era sakura quien les grababa con la cámara. 

- ¿Qué haces con mi cámara? – dijo Tomoyo, perpleja 

- Nada jajajajja 

- ¡Ehy! Kinomoto! – le murmuro Melin – El profe te va a quitar la cámara si no la guardas 

*** 

Eriol Estuvo distraído toda la clase, no lograba entender como habían logrado escapar, aunque Li era muy fuerte, era imposible que pudiera con ambos Guías. Pero no solo eso lo inquietaba... no lograba entender que es lo querían  y por que lo hacían?, Ellos eran pacíficos y de buen corazón, por lo menos eso es lo que recordaba de los Guías de tierra y viento, ¿Qué es lo que querían?, ¿Venganza? ¿Pero de que?, y si eran sus enemigos serpia muy difícil vencerlos, puesto que sus poderes eran naturales, parte de su cuerpo y alma. A comparación de ellos que poseían magia, que aunque poderosa, Sakura jamás podría hacer nada sin las cartas. 

Eriol Miro a Tomoyo de Reojo, como podía estar tan tranquila, como podía sonreír?, si Antes de ser secuestrada - ¿si es que fue así? – estaba tan triste y preocupada, y ahora, después de haber estado con los Guías, regresa como si nada hubiera pasado y el peligro su hubiera acabado. Algo no andaba bien. 

*** 

En el descanso, Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura para Almorzar. 

- Oye Sakura... 

- Si, Tomoyo 

- Bueno me preguntaba si me dejarías ver las cartas de cerca 

- ¿Las cartas? 

- Si... bueno es que nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de verlas con detalle. 

Sakura parpadeo de la impresión que le causo la petición de su amiga. 

- Lo siento... pero ahora que los guías espirituales andan rondando sepa donde, es muy peligroso que las saque al intemperie, pero cuando todo esto se acabe ¡telas enseño! 

- Ah si gracias – dijo tratando de sonreír – "Y ahora que hago", pensó 

Shaoran y Melin se acercaron para unírseles al almuerzo. 

- Hola Shaoran – dijo Sakura 

- Ho...hola – se sonrojo 

Pero no era tiempo para eso, así que sacudió la cabeza y dijo: 

- Sakura... me gustaría que me dejaras ver las cartas, para ir viendo cuales nos serán de utilidad contra el enemigo  

- ¡Buena Idea! – exclamo Sakura . Pero mejor hagámoslo cuando Eriol, Yue y Rubymoon estén 

Eso arruinara todo pensó li 

- ¡Para que necesitamos a Eriol! – dijo fingiendo celos 

- Por que el es la reencarnación de Clow Reed 

"Bueno tal vez Eriol no sea problema, yo puedo distraerlo mientras que li le quita las cartas a Sakura, pero Rubymoon y Yue serán un problema" pensó Tomoyo 

- Pero por que deben de estar Yue y Rubymoon – reclamo Tomoyo 

- Yue es mi guardián y Rubymoon lo es de Eriol... 

RING!!!! 

La campana sonó y Sakura se atraganto el sándwich- 

- ¡Vamos! – dijo mientras corre al salón seguida de Melin 

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta Tomoyo 

- Sakura esta siendo muy precavida – Comento li – Y ya no tenemos tiempo, Lamento decir que tendremos que quitárselas a la fuerza. 

*** 

Ya era hora de la salida, Todos los alumnos se habían marchado a sus hogares, ya slo quedaban: Sakura, Eriol, Melin, Tomoyo y Shaoran. 

- ¿por que esperamos a que todos se fueran? – Pregunto Melin 

- Es una Sorpresa – dijo Tomoyo - ¡Vamos al patio! 

- ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? – se emociono Sakura 

- Ya lo veras – dijo Li 

Todos llegaron a La cancha, Tomoyo y Li caminaron unos pasos mas adelante y luego se volvieron a sus "amigos". 

Akowin apareció detrás de ellos... 

Continuara.... 

Notas de la autora:  Que les pareció??? Espero que haya sido de su agrado... por que los misterios aun no acaban, les espera un final que nadie se esperara... en el siguiente capitulo se revelara la identidad de la carta en Blanco... espérenlo


	4. No puedo dejar de amarte

No puedo dejar de amarte

Ula Herarc

CAPITULO IV:  NO PUEDO DEJAR DE AMARTE

- ¡CUIDADO! – Grito Sakura cuando vio a Akowin 

Tomoyo y Shaoran no se molestaron en voltear siquiera. Simplemente, Li invoco su espada y se puso en posición de ataque. 

- Entréganos las cartas clow – dijo Li 

- ¿¡Que!? – exclamo Sakura – ¿Que te sucede Shaoran? 

- Nada, solo danos las cartas 

- ¿Qué te han hecho? 

- Que no te das cuenta!! ¡No estoy bajo ningún hechizo ni poder!. No te queríamos dañar, pero tu nos obligas, te pedimos las cartas por las buenas y no las entregaste 

- ¿A que te refieres, en te pedimos? – tartamudeo Sakura 

- No me digas que...  ¿¡Daudoji!? Tu también – exclama Melin 

- Por favor entreguen las cartas y nada malo pasara – dijo Tomoyo 

- Wajajajaja ¡Vamos háganle caso a sus amigos! – Ríe Akowin 

- No...no ¡por que! – Grita Sakura - ¡Shaoran! ¡Tomoyo! 

Li se lanza contra Sakura y comienza a Pelear. 

- ¿Daudoji? – dice Melin 

Tomoyo opta posición de ataque. 

- ¿Piensas pelear con migo? – Exclama Melin – te advierto que no tendré consideración 

- Crees que te tengo miedo – Tomoyo ríe sarcásticamente 

- ¡No me ganaras! 

- ¡No lo hagas Tomoyo! – Exclama Eriol, pero este no es escuchado 

Una batalla entre Melin y Tomoyo se lleva acabo (Fango! Fango! =P). 

Ambas muy iguales, esquivando y bloqueando golpes y como no también recibiendo uno que otro puñetazo o patada. 

- ¡Jamás me ganaras Daudoji! – Jadeo Melin - ¡Tengo mas experiencia que tu! 

- ¡SI! ¡¡¡Pero yo peleo con todo el corazón!!! 

Dicho esto Tomoyo le lanzo una patada a Melin directo al abdomen, mandándola a volar. 

Mientras tanto, Li y Sakura continuaban peleando. 

Sakura estaba muy asustada, no podía creer que su Shaoran le estuviera atacando y para molar estaba en sus 5 sentidos, consiente de lo que hacía. 

Poco a poco fue bajando la defensa. 

- ¡DIOS VIENTO ven a mi! – grito Li 

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, aventó a Sakura estrellándola contra una pared y dejándola muy mal herida. 

Eriol se disponía a ir en su ayuda, pero Tomoyo le bloque el paso. 

- To-tomoyo! – tartamudeo 

- Por favor no intervengas Eriol – le suplico 

- Es por el ¿Verdad? – Dijo Eriol, con tristeza 

- ¿UH? 

- ¡Kowa! ¡Es por el, ¿no?! – Exclamo Eriol, herido 

- No ¡Te equivocas! 

- Dime la verdad Tomoyo ¿Estas enamorada de el? 

- ...No... yo... lo estaba 

- ¿Y por que hacen esto? 

Tomoyo ya no le respondió, simplemente saco una pistola y le apunto a la cabeza. 

- Por favor Eriol, no te metas 

- Me-melin – Gimió Sakura – Ve por Kero 

Melin se paro con dificultad y se marcho. 

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Shaoran al ver que Melin iba por los demás 

- Tomoyo... – Eriol la miro tristemente 

*** 

- Que raro que el monstruo no haya llegado de la escuela – dijo Toya, evidentemente preocupado 

- Tampoco el amo Eriol a llegado, ¡Pero estarán bien! – Exclamo Nakuru, mientras se cuelga del cuello de Toya 

- ¿Dónde esta Aitrus? – Pregunto Kero – No lo eh visto desde hace rato 

- Yo tampoco – dijo Supi –chan 

- Me preocupa que no lleguen – Dijo Kao 

- Crees que les haya pasado algo – dijo Yukito, mientras comía unos panecillos 

- No lo se – dijo Kao 

En ese momento entra Melin muy mal herida 

- ¡Melin! – Exclamo Kao - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? 

- Tomoyo y Shaoran nos atacan 

- ¡¡¡QUE!!! – exclaman todos 

- Akowin también esta ahí 

- Tenemos que ir! – dijo Supi-chan 

- No entiendo por que Tomoyo nos ataca – dijo Kero preocupado - ¿No estará bajo ningún poder! 

- No lo esta – se molesto Melin – y fue ella quién me dejo así  

Yukito y Nakuru no esperaron mas y se transformaron en Yue y Rubymoon y salieron sin esperar a nadie, para ir en busca de sus amos. 

Kero y Supi, también se convirtieron en Kerberos y Spinel sun  y fueron detrás de Yue y Rubymoon. 

(N.d.ula: Yo me pregunto como es que nadie los ve siendo dos felinos con alas, que andan por la calle como si nada o_O) 

Toya y Kao se quedaron a ayudar a Melin. 

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, tanto Yue como Rubymoon, mandaron a volar a Li y a Tomoyo. 

- ¡NO! ¡Tomoyo! – Exclama Eriol - ¡Rubymoon! ¡Que hiciste! 

- Pero amo... 

- ¡Calla! 

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!  - Grita Sakura - ¡Yue deberías atacar a Akowin no a Li! 

- Pero ese mocoso te atacaba – replico Kerberos 

- ¡Y que! 

"ya me estoy cansando, si ellos no consiguen las cartas, yo las destruiré junto a la dueña", murmuro Akowin 

El suelo se abrió en profundas grietas, donde surcaban ríos de lava. Y Sakura cae en una de ellas. 

- ¡Ahhhhhh! 

- ¡No Sakura! – Grita Li desesperado 

 En un rápido movimiento, Li se acerca a la grita y toma a Sakura, antes que esta caiga a la lava burbujeante, la saca con cuidado y la abraza contra su cuerpo. 

- ¡Perdóname Sakura! ¡Perdóname! ¡no puedo dejar de amarte! 

-  Shaoran!!! – lloriquea en su hombro 

- ¡Maldito Traidor! – Grita Akowin 

En ese momento las grietas se cerraron, y detrás de Akowin aparece Kowa. 

- ¿Por qué cierras las grietas? – se histerioza Akowin 

- ¡Que no sabes cumplir ordenes! – Le regaña Kowa 

- Pero... 

- Te dije que destruyeras las cartas, no la ciudad 

- Esta bien – Refunfuña – acabemos con esto de una vez... 

- Tomoyo... – Le llama Kowa – todo depende de ti ahora 

- Ah...si 

- ¡Que ese es Kowa! – exclama Sakura - ¡que bien parecido es ^-^! 

- Sakura ¬_¬ - dijo Li 

- Vale, vale no te enojes ^o^ - dice Sakura con una gota 

- Vamos Tomoyo – le dice Kerberos – el mocoso ya esta de nuestro lado, regresa 

- ¡Ait-chan! – Grita Tomoyo 

- No!!! Tomoyo!!! – Grita Eriol 

Ait-chan aparece frente a Tomoyo, quien saca la  pluma de plata y la extiende hacía adelante. 

- Que el poder de todas las estrellas del firmamento, se reúna aquí y ahora y rindan honores ante el guardián del bosque y las montañas, el guardián de las misteriosas estrellas, ¡Aitrus! 

Un mar de plumas negras envuelve el cuerpo de Aitrus, dándole su forma original: 

Un gran Lobo blanco, de poderosas quijadas y garras amenazadoras, con un par de alas Negras en el lomo. 

- ¡Aitrus! – exclamó Tomoyo – como lo planeamos – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro 

Aitrus se lanzo contra todos, quedando frente a frente con los otros guardianes. 

- No hagas esto Aitrus – le dijo Kerberos 

- Somos amigos – continuo Spinel sun 

- Si, pero Tomoyo es mi ama... ustedes harían lo mismo por sus amos 

- Si tienes razón... pero – Kerberos bajo la mirada – esta bien si así lo quieres 

- ¡ahora Aitrus! – grito Tomoyo 

Para sorpresa de todos, Aitrus se di vuelta sobre si y arrojo unas dagas de hielo, no contra kerberos ni a Spinel sun, si  no a Akowin, a quien hiere en el hombro, tomándola por sorpresa. 

- Sabia que no me abandonarías Tomoyo – suspira Sakura 

- Lo tenía planeado – rió Tomoyo 

- Que? – se asombra li 

- Yo ya sabía que aunque consiguiéramos las cartas, matarían a Sakura – Tomoyo se volteo asía Kowa y lo miro con odio – Creo que me equivoque con tigo... 

- Lo lamento 

- Vamos Aitrus – grito Tomoyo, ignorando lo que este decía 

- Kerberos, Yue – grito Sakura 

- Esperen – Exclamo Eriol - ¿por que hacen esto? 

- ¡Que aun no se dan cuenta! – Exclamo Akowin con el hombro sujetado - ¡Venganza! 

- ¿Venganza? – Se sorprendió Sakura - ¿De que? 

- ¿Y donde están los otros dos guías? – pregunto Rubymoon 

- Están muertos – Exclamo Akowin llena de odio – Los hombres los mataron!!! 

- Se aprovecharon de que nuestros padres (guía de tierra y guía de viento) eran gentiles – dijo Kowa 

- Y a nosotros nos dejaron en la calle... solo los mataron por que les tenían miedo, los hombres siempre tan Estúpidos temiendo a lo que no entienden. – Grito Akowin 

Mientras Tomoyo escuchaba, su vista se nublo, se sintió mareada y una rápida imagen cruzo su mente: era Eriol, al que un rayo de luz le atravesaba el corazón. 

- Nooooo!!! – grito sujetándose la cabeza 

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, mientras Akowin elevaba su mano y mandaba un rayó. 

- ¡Cuidado Eriol! – Grito con desesperación 

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía Eriol empujándolo y recibiendo el impacto directo en su corazón, muriendo al instante. 

- ¡No Tomoyo! – Llora Eriol – No me dejes, por favor, perdóname yo...yo no pude dejar de amarte... Tomoyo yo te amo, no me dejes 

Sin embargo Tomoyo ya no respondió, mientras que sus finos labios, se tornaban de un color azulado. 

Entre todo el escándalo que causo la muerte de Tomoyo entre sus amigos, no se dieron cuenta que Akowin se había escapado... 

*** 

- Llevare a Melin a su casa – dice Kao – esta muy cansada y tengo que curar su heridas... 

- Si no te preocupes, yo me quedo para esperar a todos – dijo Toya abriéndole la puerta 

A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó, Toya abrió la puerta pensando que era Kao, que había olvidado algo, pero sorpresa no era kao si no una mujer morena de cabellos rojos. 

- ¿Si que desea? 

- ¿Usted es Toya? – pregunto la mujer 

- Si – dijo fríamente (que raro) 

"Perfecto, mi venganza aun no termina, veamos ya tengo a Eriol (por que mato a Tomoyo) a hora sigue Yue... en su representación terrestre (Yukito) lo mas importante en su vida es este hombre.... Wajajajajajaja... ya vera" (N.d. ula: todos estos pensamientos en un segundo) 

- Vendrás con migo Wajajajajaja 

- Que!!!! Ahhhh 

*** 

- ¿Donde estoy? – Dice Tomoyo Mientras se ve en un lugar completamente Blanco 

- Estas muerta – dijo una voz 

- Ya veo... – dijo tristemente – entonces este es el lugar donde quedamos para siempre 

- No... tu alma esta siendo transportada, para ser juzgada 

- Creo que ya todo se a acabado para mi... 

- No... aun tienes una posibilidad – dijo la voz – tu eres la persona que estado buscando, tu naciste para mi y con el solo propósito de cumplir con tu misión... 

- ¿Misión? – se sorprendió Tomoyo - ¿De que hablas? ¿quién eres? 

Una extraña figura se forma frente a Tomoyo, era una carta... una carta Clow 

- ¿UH? Pero si eres una carta Clow... pero si estas en blanco 

- así debo permanecer hasta que encuentre al espíritu que me habitara y tendrá mis poderes... y ya lo eh encontrado, eres tu Tomoyo Daudoji 

- ¿Yo? 

- Si tu naciste especialmente para eso... Si quieres volver a vivir, solo tienes que firmar en mi, te convertirás en la carta y pertenecerás a la Card master Sakura. 

- Pero... 

- ¡Es tu destino! 

Tomoyo  se resigno y tomando una pluma que salió de la nada (ni modo que firmara con el dedo). 

Firmando en la parte inferior de la carta: "Tomoyo", la carta resplandeció y  la identidad de esta aprecio "HOPE" (esperanza). 

Tomoyo desapareció... 

- ¡NO AMA! – le chillaba Aitrus 

- ¡TOMOYO NO ME DEJES! – Gritaba Sakura, con desesperación - ¡AMIGA...NOOOO TOMOYO! 

Eriol se aferraba a su cuerpo, no quería soltarla...se sentía tan vacío, tan solo... como podía ser ella... muerta, no, no prefería ser despojado de sus poderes a perderla a ella. 

En cuanto menos lo espero, el cuerpo de Tomoyo se comenzó a desvanecer en pétalos de cerezo (N.d.ula: Ya saben al estilo Clamp, como en X-1999). 

- ¡Que pasa! – tartamudeo Sakura entre lagrimas 

En cuanto el cuerpo de Tomoyo desapareció, Eriol continuaba escarbando la tierra del patio, como intentando desenterrarla... 

Sus lentes se habían empañado por las lagrimas y sus cabellos se encontraban alborotados por el aire. 

Nadie se atrevía a Pronunciar palabra alguna: 

Sakura y Kerberos estaban destrozados... Tomoyo había sido su mejor amiga, aquella que les escuchaba y aconsejaba, aquella que les cocinaba cosas deliciosas, aquella que les grababa y lo mas importante la que les sonreía como nadie mas. 

Shaoran se mantenía en silencio, con gran pena... Antes de que se marchara a China, Tomoyo le había apoyado tremendamente, siempre animándolo, y dándole esperanzas en el amor que sentía por Sakura, sin haberse dado cuenta se habían convertido en verdaderos amigos (N.d.ula: es la verdad no miento). 

Rubymoon y Spinel Sun estaban igual de tristes, por ellos – ya que les paresia que la chica era muy linda y amable – y por su amo, ya que ellos sabían sus sentimientos por Tomoyo, aunque este trataba de negarlo. 

Yue... bueno ya saben como es Yue, pero en el fondo, la parte que era Yukito, lloraba amargamente, por aquella que era casi su hermana. 

Y Eriol... no hay palabras que expresen su sufrimiento, al igual que el de Aitrus. 

Acaso este era el final...??? 

Kowa observaba desde lejos, no se atrevía a tacarlos en esa situación, aparte de que el en el fondo lo único que quería era vivir en paz y volver a comenzar, peor fue arrastrado por la venganza de su hermana. 

En el fondo había sentido simpatía por la chica... era hermosa y de corazón puro, estaba arrepentido de haberla involucrado, pero todo ya estaba echo y nada lo cambiaría. Si dependiera de el revivir a las persona, hace mucho que hubiera revivido a sus padres, pero no era así. 

- ¡Ya dejen de llorar! – grito Akowin, que había regresado – no se vayan agotar las lagrimas, por que aun ahí mas sorpresitas. 

Eriol la miro con un terrible odio, se puso de pie apretando los puños e invoco su llave de sol. 

- ¿¡Que no quieren saber lo que tengo en mi poder!? – se mofo Akowin 

- ¡Habla ya! – se desespero Sakura 

- Tengo en mi poder aun joven de nombre Toya Kinomoto – dijo en tono Sarcástico, mientras su hermano la observaba perplejo 

- ¡Que no toques a mi hermano! – Grito Sakura 

Yue estaba paralizado, la parte de Yukito estaba furioso, como se había atrevido, si tan solo algo malo le sucedía a Toya, esa Bruja lo pagaría caro. 

- ¡Suelta a Toya! – Grito Yue 

Todos lo miraron como bicho raro... desde cuando se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera su ama. 

- bien, bien, a si me gusta – Dijo Akowin con una mirada que te helaba la sangre - ¿Quieres hacer un trato con migo? 

Yue no respondió, era mas que suficiente con su silencio para decir si. 

- De acuerdo, primero que nada quiero que regreses a tu forma terrestre. 

De esa forma, de un resplandor Yue se transformo en Yukito. 

- No espera Yukito... No escuches a esa mujer – Le dijo Sakura – te prometo que rescataremos a mi hermano 

- Sakura..., ya perdí a Tomoyo, no quiero perder a Toya 

_Yo... yo lo amo, pensó _ (N.d.ula: la verdad nunca había puesto que un hombre le dijera a otro hombre eso, pero fue petición de los lectores) 

- ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio? – Pregunto Yukito, tratando de tranquilizarse 

- Las Cartas Clow – contesto esta con un sonrisa llena de satisfacción 

- ¿Pero que estas haciendo? – Le pregunto kowa, un tanto asombrado 

- ¿que? todavía preguntas... estamos en la mitad de nuestra venganza y tu me preguntas eso 

- Pero esto es muy ruin... 

- No me digas que te estas rajando 

Eriol observo con cuidado, y pudo darse cuenta que la verdadera amenaza era Akowin, ya que Kowa, en el fondo no era tan vengativo; pero aun así algo hacía odiarlo profundamente (mas que obvio por Tomoyo). 

- ¿qué dicen? – Pregunto Akowin 

Yukito le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Sakura, a quien le temblaban los ojos humedecidos. 

Que hacia, ya había perdido a su mejor amiga por aquella estúpida pelea, no quería perder a su hermano. Además no era tonta, desde hace mucho se dio cuenta de lo que Yuki sentía por su hermanos... ¿pero que hacia?. 

Volteo a ver a Kerberos, quien la miro con tristeza, y después miro a Eriol quien cerrando los ojos le dijo: 

- Saca las cartas 

- ¡Que! – exclamo Li 

- Acaso quieres ver a otra persona morir – le dijo Eriol, con una mirada penetrante 

- Bueno... yo...no 

Sin mas titubeos, Sakura saco la primera carta que palpo en la bolsa de su abrigo (Dios como el caben todas las cartas ahí o_O) 

Era la carta en blanco, pero ya no estaba en blanco... 

- Eriol...la carta, la carta ya no esta en blanco! – Exclamo 

Todos se reunieron en circulo para ver la identidad de la carta: 

"Hope" y como imagen tenía a una joven de cabellos largos y ondulados de color negro, portando un largo vestido blanco, en su espalda tenía un pared e alas negras. (y no es por mala) 

- Esa chica... me parece familiar – dijo Spinel sun 

- ¡Es Tomoyo! – Exclamo Eriol 

- ¡pero como! – dijo Li 

- ¿Cómo puede ser una carta Clow? 

- ¡Que hacen! – se impaciento 

- Escúchenme... – Murmuro Eriol – lo que tenemos que hacer es que traiga a Toya ante nosotros, de esa forma cuando este aquí, Li detendrá el tiempo y de esa forma Yukito se convertirá en Yue y rescatara a Toya 

Y de esa forma se Hizo 

Akowin, enseño a Toya, tomándolo del cuello violentamente y pegándolo hacía su cuerpo. 

En ese momento Li uso la carta "TIME" para detener el tiempo, pero para sobresalto de todos, esta no tuvo efecto sobre Akowin. 

- ¡Se arrepentirán! –Akowin saco una daga de su cinto y se la apunto al cuello de su prisionero - ¡ 

Por su insolencia el morirá! 

Yukito se transforma en Yue, y junto a Rubymoon se lanzan contra Akowin, pero son interceptados por Kowa que les arrojo bolas de agua, que se impactaban en la piel como asido. 

Yue y Rubymoon caen al suelo. Y Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Aitrus, son los siguientes en atacar. 

- ¡FIREY! ¡FREEZE! – las manda Sakura 

Estas dos cartas fortalecen el poder de Kerberos y Aitrus. Y los 3 juntos logran entretener al Señor del Agua. 

Mientras tanto Sakura usa a "WIND" para tratar de tumbar a Akowin, La cual perdió un poco de equilibrio mas no cayo. Envuelta en una furia tremenda Akowin clava su daga en la carne de Toya. 

- ¡¡¡No Toya!!! – Grita Yue 

- ¡¡¡Hermano!!! – Grita Sakura - ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! 

El cuerpo de Toya cae al suelo. 

- ¡Dadme el poder y la habilidad, para combatir contra mi enemigo! ¡POWER! ¡FIGHT! – Grita Sakura 

Ambas cartas le entregan sus poderes, y Sakura no duda ni un segunda para lanzarse contra Akowin. 

- ¡Esto es por Tomoyo! – Dijo asestándole una patada en el abdomen - ¡Y esto es por mi hermano! – dijo mientras le golpeaba la espalda 

Eriol apareció de tras de ella y le arrojo una bola de fuego, y Shaoran  apareció a un costado y llamo a dios Fuego. Ambos poderes se funden en el cuerpo de Akowin, devolviéndole su Vitalidad. 

- ¡Gran error! – Exclamo con una mirada Sádica (véase Dilandu de Escaflowne) 

Rubymoon y Yue, que ya se habían incorporado, se lanzaron contra Akowin. 

Rubymoon, le lanzo con su rubí un rayo rojo que le atravesó la pierna derecha. Y Yue le envió una de sus flechas y le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. 

Cuando Kowa vio el grave estado en el que se encontraba Akowin, se enfureció y con un remolino de agua que cubrió su cuerpo se deshizo de los 3 guardianes. 

Se dirigió como una fiera hacía su hermana, y la defendió de sus atacantes, enviando bandas de agua que giraban con rapidez y cortaban como cuchillas. 

Sakura reacciono y uso a "SHELD" para protegerse del ataque. 

De pronto la tierra tembló, como si se tratara de un rugido de un gran animal. Varias montañas se alzaron en el patio, destruyendo parte de los edificios de la escuela. 

Una voz les llamo: 

- ¡Ya vasta! – dijo la voz, era la de una mujer, que se encontraba e la sima de una de las montañas 

- ¿¡Guía de la roca eres tu!? – Titubeo Kowa 

- ¡Es ella! – Exclamo Akowin, tirada en el suelo por las heridas 

- Pero si es... – Tartamudeo Shaoran 

- ¡Señorita Mizuki! – Exclamaron Eriol y Sakura al unísono. 

- Kao... – Susurro Kowa 

- A si es – Contesto con calidez, algo que sorprendió a todos 

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Grito Akowin - ¡Pero si fuiste tu quien ayudo a la card master! ¿Por qué? 

- Por que es mi deber – Contesto esta bajando de la montaña rocosa 

- No entiendo – dijo Rubymoon - ¿Cómo los conoces? 

- Ella es la Guía de la Roca, descendiente del Guía de la tierra – dijo Kowa – de mi padre. 

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – le pregunto Eriol 

- No lo creí necesario 

- ¿De que lado estas? – Pregunto Akowin 

-  Del lado de la razón 

- ¡No logro entenderte! ¿por qué defiendes a los humanos? ¡Si fueron ellos quienes mataron a mi padre? 

- Si, pero no todos los humanos son así – dijo kao – Y tu debes aprender a perdonar... tal y como tu hermano 

Akowin volteo a ver a Kowa, no podía creerlo, su propio hermano... 

- Por favor hermana... – Le suplico Kowa 

- NOOOOOO!!!!! – Exclamo histérica – No lo puedo perdonar! 

Del cuerpo de Akowin, salieron rayos de fuego, su cabello se elevo en el aire en su rostro una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla. 

- No lo puedo perdonar!!! - exclamo 

- Detente Akowin – le grito Kao – debes perdonar 

Las palabras de Kao no fueron escuchadas y Akowin perdió el control sobre si misma. 

La tierra tembló (bueno que traigo yo con que la tierra tiemble =P), y esta vez se abre en grandes grietas que expulsan chorros de lava, hacía todas direcciones. 

- Sakura!!! Usa la carta HOPE – Le dijo Eriol 

- ¿Que es lo que hace? – Pregunto Sakura, con la carta en mano 

- No se 

Todos caen de espaldas. 

- Como que no sabes!! – exclamo Li con una gota de sudor 

- Ustedes úsenla y ya veremos 

De esa forma Sakura lanzo la carta al aire y la golpeo levemente con su báculo. 

- Por favor, bríndanos la chispa de esperanza que le hace falta a nuestros corazones HOPE!!!! 

La carta brillo y después dejo salir a su entidad: una joven de cabellos largos y ondulado se color negros cenizo, en su espalda se extendían un par de alas negras y en su frente se hallaba tatuada una hermosa estrella. 

La carta abrió los ojos y una fuerte luz invadió toda la escuela – regenerándola - , la lava seso y la tierra volvió a su sitio. 

En el cielo, las estrellas se asomaban y la luna les abrigaba aun siendo de día. 

- Tomoyo... – Murmuraron todos, al ver a la carta (a la chica). 

- Ahora condenada a vivir como una Carta Clow por toda su eternidad. 

CONTINUARA.... 

Notas de la autora: Que tal???? Interesante verdad?. 

Espero que sea de su agrado y no le aburra, ya saben todo lo que me quieran decir, hasta de lo que me voy a morir, si quieren escribid a Herarc_ula9@hotmail.com 

Por favor ya no me escriban al de starmedia por que tengo unos problemillas con el. Gracias. 


	5. desapariciones

No puedo dejar de amarte

Ula Herarc

CAPITULO V: DESAPARICIONES 

     Todos quedaron atónitos ante la presencia de la carta HOPE. 

Era increíblemente parecida a Tomoyo, pero no, no podía ser, ella estaba muera. 

     El resplandor se extinguió y el ángel de alas negras quedo suspendido en el aire, esperando ordenes. Pero Sakura no tenía ni idea de que ordenarle, estaba paralizada, llena de temor y apunto de llorar. 

Sacos una carta de su bolsillo y la observo, su mano le temblaba y una que otra lagrima solitaria callo sobre esta. 

Arrojo la carta al aire y la golpeo con su báculo: 

- "MAZE" – Grito. 

Todos se voltearon sorprendidos ante la decisión espontánea – y sin motivo – de Sakura, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar; la tierra se estremeció y en leves instantes todos habían sido separados en los diferentes pasillos del Laberinto. 

   Sakura se paro del suelo, se sobo la cabeza y observo a su alrededor era tal como la primera vez, las  paredes eran de un color verde esmeralda y había escaleras por todas partes: en el techo, en las paredes, en fin nada parecía tener sentido. 

Mas adelante había otro cuerpo tirado, Sakura se acerco con cautela y volteo el cuerpo con cuidado: ¡¡Era Shaoran!! 

- ¡Shaoran! – Le dijo, sacudiéndolo con cuidado - ¡Despierta! 

Li abrió los ojos poco a poso, viendo la cara de Sakura como primera imagen (ya se lo imaginaran, con la baba escurriendo jiji) 

- ¡Sakura! – Tartamudeo – perdóname... yo... fui un tonto, por mi culpa tu hermano y Tomoyo están muertos... Fue mi culpa y Tomoyo lo supo siempre. Pero esa carta... era tan parecida... 

- No Shaoran, no es tu culpa – Le interrumpió – Fue mi culpa, mi culpa por no comprenderte, por no ver que lo único que querías era protegerme... 

Sakura hizo una pausa para secar las lagrimas: - Esa carta decía HOPE, es por eso que se parece tanto a Tomoyo... es la esperanza que todos nosotros tenemos de que ella este viva. 

Por un momento el silencio se hizo, tan incomodo y sutil a la vez. 

- Y ahora estamos aquí todos separados, por mi culpa... todo por que tenía miedo y quería escapar... Discúlpame. 

- No Sakura, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – Dijo abrazándola, los ojos de Sakura ya no se aguantaron mas y comenzaron a soltar lagrimas. 

- Shaoran, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no otra vez!! 

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. 

- Pero y la carta de Tu madre... ella se enojara 

*** 

    Eriol se levanto del suelo, su báculo sol había desaparecido y sus lentes se habían roto. 

A un lado de él se hallaba una carta Clow. 

Eriol la levanto y la observo con tristeza, se parecía tanto a Tomoyo, era tan igual a su amor, del amor que jamás pudo confesarle y que ahora en lo único en que pensaba era en abrazarla y bésale. 

Tomo la carta y la invocó. La hermosa joven de alas negras, apareció frente a él; Eriol contuvo las ganas de gritar. 

- Eriol... – dijo la carta – que bueno que estas bien. 

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Tartamudeo - ¿Quién eres? 

- ¿No me reconoces? – dijo acercándosele – Soy yo, Tomoyo. 

- No puede ser... tu... estas... 

- Si, estuve muerta. Pero la carta en blanco me dijo que yo era su identidad, que había nacido con ese único objetivo. 

- Con que tu eres su identidad... – dijo con tristeza – Pero por que te arriesgaste por mi? Estarías viva y sin ninguna preocupación. 

- ¿Ninguna? Y que dices de perderte, Eriol. 

Eriol se paralizo ante tan hermosas palabras. 

- ¿Dime... tu... escuchaste lo ultimo que dije? 

- No. Mi alma estaba siendo transportada para ser juzgada, yo ya no pude escuchar tu voz. 

- Entonces hay algo que yo te quiero decir... 

*** 

   Los 3 guardianes habían vuelto a ser simples peluches voladores y lo único que hacían era pelear entre ellos: 

- ¡¡Te dije que era para la izquierda!! – Reclamo Supi-chan. 

- ¡Yo que iba a saber! – Reprocho Kero-chan. 

- Ustedes no tienen idea para donde vamos – Exclama Ait-chan. 

- ¿Y que tú si sabes? – Le pregunto Kero-chan 

- Si 

- Si como no – se burlo Supi – Si ni siquiera tienes ama. 

Aquel comentario rompió el corazoncito de Ait en mil pedazos. Su ama, su Tomoyo... ella estaba muerta y él se había quedado solo, solo para recordar su dulce sonrisa. Ait comenzó a llorar y se fue volando hacia otra dirección. 

- ¡¡¡Que malo eres!!! – Le regaño Kero. 

- Yo no quise, perdón – Se apeno Supi. 

- Espera Aitrus, te perderás – Grito Kero, tratando de seguirlo. 

*** 

Yukito se levanto del suelo, había perdido su transformación pero eso poco le importaba. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar en silencio, Toya... Toya estaba muerto, no podía creerlo (les advierto queme cuesta escribir esto, pero es la neta las clamp lo pusieron gay) su amor esta muerto y todo por su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría. 

Recordaba todos esos momentos especiales (No sean mal pensados eh). Su piel se había inundado por lagrimas de eterno sufrimiento. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño gemido de dolor. Se volteo temeroso y vio un cuerpo a pocos pasos de donde estaba. 

Se acerco y descubrió que era el cuerpo de Toya, ¡Estaba vivo! ¿Pero como? 

Se agacho a su lado y lo acomodo con delicadeza, descubriendo así, que la herida sangrante provenía del hombro y no del cuello, era por eso que estaba vivo y gracias a Sakura quien huso a Viento para tumbar a Akowin, quien perdió el equilibrio y fallo su puntería. 

*** 

   Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban de pie, uno junto a otro, sin cruzar palabra alguna, solo viendo hacia delante, en un silencio tan incomodo y ensordecedor que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera perdido la cordura. 

Sakura miro la carta Maze, la verdad no quería salir del laberinto, no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo vencer la furia de la señora del Fuego, y al decir verdad se moría de miedo. Jamás en su vida se imagino enfrentar una situación como aquella. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya mucha gente había sufrido por su causa, por su ignorancia y su cobardía. 

Alzo la carta dispuesta a volver todo a la normalidad, cuando su vista se nubló en un mareo vertiginoso, perdiendo la conciencia y cayendo al suelo en un fuerte golpe sordo, que llamo la atención de Li – que hasta ese momento no la miraba -. 

- ¡Sakura! – Gimió Shaoran, al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura tirado en el suelo. 

Se agacho dispuesto a cogerla en brazos, cuando noto que el pálido cuerpo de Sakura desaparecía entre chispas luminosas que salían de la nada. 

- ¿¡Que sucede!? 

El cuerpo de Sakura desapareció y la carta "MAZE" comenzó a salirse de control al no sentir la magia de su ama. 

   Las paredes antes sólidas comenzaron a distorsionarse como si estuvieran echas de un liquido viscoso. Se concentraron alrededor de Li, que pronto se vio atrapado en un pequeño y Claustrofóbico cuarto sin salida. 

*** 

   Lo mismo sucedió con la carta HOPE: Tomoyo desapareció al no sentir la presencia de su ama. 

Eriol con los ojos casi saliendo de órbita, observo el autentico vacío que se extendía ante el, en una inmensa oscuridad impenetrable y con un repentino frío glacial. 

Eriol dio un paso al frente dispuesto a explorar aquella misteriosa oscuridad, pero un terrible dolor le invadió, dejándose caer al suelo en un estado de agonía fatal. Se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento. Las venas del cuello de le tensaron como cuerdas a punto de reventar. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando escucho una voz en su mente; una voz tan familiar y protectora, pero a la vez extraña y gélida. 

*** 

- ¡Amo Eriol! ¡Amo! – Gritaba Rubymoon en tono desesperado - ¡Amo! 

- Tranquila Rubymoon – Le dijo con suavidad Kao, pero esta no cedió. 

- ¡AMO! ¡AMO!!! 

- Él estará bien – dijo Kao. 

- NO! EL NO ESTA BIEN!, PUEDO SENTIR SU DOLOR, PUEDO SENTIR SU DESESPERACIÓN, ¡MI AMO NO ESTA BIEN! TENGO QUE IR A SU LADO - Sollozó 

- Eso no puede ser, el laberinto esta fiera de control – Dijo kao, tomando a Rubymoon de los hombros – Evidentemente algo anda mal, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que salgamos del laberinto... 

Las palabras de Kao fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte terremoto que resquebrajo el suelo, dejando caer a ambas mujeres. 

Un punto luminoso de color rojizo, se distinguió de entre las sombras del abismo, de donde emergió 

Rubymoon con Kao en brazos. Rubymoon no sabía cuanto aguantaría con el peso de ambas, tenía que encontrar un sitio seguro antes de que sus alas se debilitaran y ambas cayeran a una muerte segura. 

- Amo... – susurro Rubymoon con angustia. 

*** 

    Sakura se hallaba flotando en medio de la nada, por mas que intento abrir los ojos una extraña fuerza se lo impedía. 

Estaba a punto se caer en la desesperación: No podía ver, no podía escuchar, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, todos sus sentidos le había abandonado ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?, ¿Dejarse morir y abandonar a todos sus seres queridos? NO! sería un acto lleno de cobardía por su parte, ya no era una niña y tenía que aprender a enfrentar sus responsabilidades como card master, al igual que aprender el tipo de vida que debe llevar alguien como ella, poseedora de magia; no solo por parte de las Sakura Cards sino también de si misma, de sus aptitudes y habilidades sobresalientes a las cartas. 

No podía darse  la vuelta y simplemente olvidar que todo esto estaba pasando, no podía olvidar que Tomoyo y su Hermano estaban muertos, no podía olvidar que muchos sufrían todo por que ella trataba de negar sus propios poderes. No ya no. 

Justo en ese momento el mago Clow se vio aparecido en la mente de Sakura. 

- Card master... – dijo con voz serena y cálida – a llegado la hora de que despiertes como la verdadera Hechicera que eres, que todos tus poderes fluyan en ti sin ningún temor y que las Sakura Cards sean mas poderosas de lo que son. ¡Despierta tu poder! 

*** 

   Yue buscaba una salida del laberinto, con Toya cargado en la espalda. 

Estaba intranquilo, la presencia de su ama había desaparecido en la nada; algo no andaba bien y su deber era encontrarla a toda costa. 

En el camino se encontró con Kowa, quien estaba en una roca rodeado por un abismo. 

Yue, con su indiferencia característica, le extendió la mano apara ayudarlo a salir, Kowa extrañado por su ¿Amabilidad? Tomo su mano, y de agradecimiento le indico el camino de salida. 

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le pregunto Yue, con la misma postura seria de siempre. 

- Tu hazme caso – dijo Kowa con un respingón- ...pero... ¿Podemos buscar a mi hermana? 

- No – dijo con sequedad – Yo te eh ayudado por que ya no representas ningún peligro para mi ama, pero la señora del fuego es peligrosa y no me arriesgare a que algo malo suceda. 

Kowa lo miro con tristeza (y se pregunto si era ¿hombre o mujer? Es broma jejeje =P), a pesar de que su hermana estaba fuera de sus casillas y que en lo único en que pensaba era en destruir, seguía siendo su hermanita a quien quiere y protege; lo que sucede es que ellos no saben lo dulce y tierna que puede ser – pero la muerte de sus padres le había afectado bastante -. Pero como convencerla de que todo esto era un error, ya que uno de los grandes defectos de su hermana: es ser extremadamente terca. 

Gracias a las instrucciones de Kowa, pudieron salir del laberinto, sanos y salvos. Pero el laberinto no desapareció, estaba completamente fuera de control y en un desequilibrio desorientado que no podía controlar. 

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Kowa, al ver que Yue dejaba a Toya en el suelo y se preparaba para ingresar al laberinto. 

- Voy por mi ama. 

- Pero es peligroso. 

- Es mi deber... 

Yue mantenía un estado de animo bastante tranquilo para la situación, pero en el fondo estaba terriblemente preocupado por su ama (algún defecto tenía que tener el chaval), no sentía su presencia por ninguna parte ¿qué podía hacer entonces? 

Sin mas preámbulo entro al laberinto, pero justo en ese momento sintió un extraño poder que le rodeaba: 

Sus alas se extendieron hermosas y brillantes – de un brillo mas fuerte y segador – aumentando considerablemente de tamaño, en su frente apareció unas extrañas runas tatuadas en sus muñecas (supongo que todos saben que es una runa) 

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo para si, asombrado - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? , ¿Qué es esta sensación? 

*** 

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! – Exclamó Ait 

- El laberinto de esta destruyendo... – murmuro Kero 

- Siento una extraña sensación – dijo Kero – Algo me esta llamando. 

- Y mi amo... mi amo, no siento su presencia – Se altero Supi. 

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Grito Aitrus. 

Los tres peluches (=P) se prepararon para buscar una salida lo antes posible, cuando notaron que Kero comenzaba a irradiar una extraña luz dorada. 

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Ait-chan. 

Antes de que el aludido pudiera contestar, este recupero su forma original, pero la armadura que antes portaba se había tronado de color cobre, sus alas se alargaron y brillaron como oro puro y el rabo de su cola se vio envuelto por una serie de brazaletes dorados. 

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – se asombro Supi. 

- No lo se, pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. 

    Kerberos y los otros 2 guardianes se encaminaban a la salida, pero en cuanto menos se lo esperaban, Spinel Sun había desaparecido en la nada – como los pastelillos desaparecen cuando kero-chan se los come =P –. 

- Esto no me gusta nadita – Dijo Aitrus. 

- A mi tampoco – dijo Kerberos – Además me preocupa que la energía de Eriol y Sajura hayan desaparecido tan extrañamente. 

- En este momento no podemos hacer nada – dijo Ait-chan- pero tenemos que encontrar a los demás. 

*** 

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – grito Kao, mientras caía en uno de los precipicios. 

   Extrañamente, Rubymoon había desaparecido, como si el cielo se las hubiera tragado. 

Pero en ese momento Kao no podía pensar en nada que no fuese como liberarse de esa muerte segura. Tenía todos los poderes sobre la roca aparte de sus poderes como médium, pero nada de eso le serviría ahora; no podía hacer una montaña el impacto sería igual, como desearía saber volar. 

   Justo en ese momento de desesperación, una burbuja la acogió en su interior salvándola de una fuerte caída. Alzo la mirada para ver quien le había salvado la vida y se topo con la figura del joven Li, quien flotaba en el aire. 

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Mizuki? – Le pregunto Li. 

- Si, gracias a ti... – dijo con un suspiro de alivio – pero... Rubymoon desapareció. 

Li frunció el ceño con cara de preocupación. 

- Sakura también desapareció – dijo ocultando su temor – y justo en ese momento la carta perdió el control. 

- ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – Dijo Kao- El laberinto esta cambiando de forma constantemente. 

- No tengo ni idea. – Dijo Li, con la mirada perdida – Intente encontrar a Sakura con el viejo tablero pero no funcionó, ella no se encuentra aquí, me da la impresión de que esta en otro plano astral. 

- También la energía del Joven Eriol a desaparecido. 

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – Anuncio Li – Siento una gran energía acercándose 

- ¿Es Sakura? – Intuyo Kao. 

Li no contesto. La preocupación se vio reflejado en su semblante orgulloso. 

- Solo espero que mi presentimiento sea falso. – pensó. 

Li dejo escapar un suspiro para relajarse, invoco su espada y miro a Kao de reojo. 

Clavo la espada en la superficie movediza del laberinto y comenzó a musitar un conjuro: 

"Que todos los elementos que se encuentran bajo mi mandato acudan a mi llamado. Que el cielo y la tierra se estremezcan ante el aullido del lobo.

_Y que esta magia sin control sea encarcelada en grilletes de cristal, producidos por mi aliento de Fe. ¡¡Kashmi!!" _

Un punto de luz proviene de la espada de Shaoran se expandió como las ondas provocadas por una piedra lanzada al agua. Toda la superficie del laberinto fue cubierta por una capa de cristal reluciente. 

- Bueno Esto lo mantendrá quieto por un rato – dijo tomando su espada – aprovechemos para reunirnos con los demás. 

     Li y Kao se encaminaron en busca de sus compañeros. Li iba al frente, tenso y preocupado, podría decirse que estaba sudando frío. 

     Mientras tanto Koa se preguntaba desde cuando Li se había vuelto tan fuerte, en la batalla con Sakura este solo había demostrado habilidades que ya tenía desde niño, pero nunca se imagino que supiera hechizos como aquel, ¿hasta donde llegarían sus conocimientos y habilidades? Y no era para menos, no cualquier hechicero hubiera sentido esa presencia, algo se acercaba y Kao lo sabía al igual que Li – pero no había querido decirlo, para no alterarlo mas –. 

     Pero por que se dirigía aquí, según el pacto que hizo en antaño, _él  _había prometido no meterse en los asuntos humanos ¿Acaso había roto sus votos? 

Si era así las cosas se pondrían feas. 

Y otra cosa importante, ¿tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de Sakura y Eriol? 

     Pronto Kao y Li llegaron frente a un callejón sin salida; Kao no comprendía la razón de haberles guiado hasta aquel sitio pero pronto comprendió. 

Li dio unos pasos al frente y coloco su mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos, con la palma de la mano extendida y los dedos tensos – como su fuera a agarrar algún objeto en el aire – En dirección a la pared. La mano derecha la coloco a un lado de la izquierda, costeniendo un amuleto. 

Li cerro los ojos y susurro un extraño himno u juramento: 

_ Dioses antiguos que reinan el cielo, acudid a mi y desplegad sus alas. Destruyan todo lo que se oponga a mi búsqueda, que ni el cielo ni el mar, que ni las murallas ni los árboles signifiquen obstáculo alguno para mí representante de "Ormuz" (literalmente significa bien [es una palabra hebrea]) Li Shaoran heredero del Clan Li seguidores eternos del "Tao-Te-King" _

Una energía se concentró en la mano izquierda de Li, que se disparo contra la pared, abriéndose paso en el laberinto y dejando tras de si un  camino por seguir.

- Vamos – dijo adelantándose – nos llevara con los demás. 

    Kao y Li corrieron por el angosto pasillo creado por el poder de Li; llegaron hasta una habitación redonda  conectada con numerosos pasillos, en el se encontraban: Yue, Kerberos, Ait-chan, Kowa y el cuerpo de Toya. 

- ¿Dónde esta el resto? – Pregunto Li. 

- Spinel sun desapareció 

- Y no encontramos a Eriol ni a Sakura – Dijo Kerberos. 

- Me lo temía – murmuro Li, sin hacer caso de la nueva apariencia de los guardianes de Sakura. 

- ¿Dónde esta Akowin? – Le pregunto Kao a Kowa. 

- No lo se – dijo este con preocupación. 

Kao se inclino hacia el y le murmuro: 

- ¿Tu también lo sientes? 

Kowa asintió con la cabeza. 

     En ese momento hubo una gran explosión que colapso con todo el laberinto. 

Las paredes de cristal se rompieron en diminutas astillas que volaron en el aire, mientras toda la materia del laberinto comenzó a arremolinarse en un solo punto, provocando fuertes corrientes de aire que obligaron al grupo a refugiarse en el suelo y protegerse con las manos en la cabeza. 

    Pronto todo paso, estaban en el patio de la escuela y la carta "MAZE" había vuelto a ser una carta – ahora en manos de su ama -.

   Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la figura femenina que se alzaba frente a ellos: 

Una mujer alta y esbelta, vestida en una extraña túnica de mago de color blanco, con bordes dorados en las mangas y en el olan de la túnica, la cintura estaba ceñida por una gruesa cinta dorada con grabados rúnicos. 

Su cabello era de color castaño claro, lacio y brillante, largo (y cuando dijo largo es LARGO) que se extendía en el suelo como hilos de cobre. En su cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona de oro en la parte posterior de la tapa del cráneo. 

Tenía unos aretes en forma de sol que pendían de sus lóbulos. 

Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por brazaletes dorados y de su cuello colgaba una placa dorada con un extraño idioma escrito en el. 

Su piel era clara y suave, con una flor de lis tatuada e la frente. Y sus ojos eran completamente verdes. 

Todos contemplaron a la dama de aspecto frió portadora de un gran báculo – fino y largo (mucho mas alto que ella) - , terminado con dos brazos como ramas que se extendían hacía arriba, cubiertos por una serie de anillos, y en el centro una gema redonda de color azul turquesa. 

- ¿Sakura? – dudo Kao. 

La aludida no contesto, solo miro con frialdad al cuerpo de Akowin que respondió con una mirada llena de odio. 

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo Shaoran. 

CONTINUARA... 

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Por fin termine!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Ajajaja no se lo esperaban ¿Por qué li reacciono así al ver a Sakura? ¿Acaso el sabe el por que de su nueva apariencia? , ¿Quién es _él _y por que les preocupa a Kowa, Kao y Li?, ¿Dónde esta Eriol?. 

Algo les puedo decir y es que al contrario de Sakura, el no esta con Clow ¿Quién será?, ¿Y que paso con Rubymoon y Spinel sun? 

Todo esto en el próximo capitulo, donde vendrá una inesperada ayuda de China ¿Cómo se lo tomara Li? 

Y _Él_ aparecerá al igual que otro personaje. 

En el capitulo VI: Nuevo rival: el señor de la oscuridad y su pacto roto. 


	6. Nuevo rival: el senor oscuro y su pacto ...

No puedo dejar de amarte

Ula Herarc

CAPITULO VI:   NUEVO RIVAL: EL SEÑOR DE LA OSCURIDAD Y SU PACTO ROTO. 

 Sakura miro a Akowin con suma frialdad, sus ojos eran rígidos y firmes, parecían  no temer a nada. 

Akowin trago saliva, en el fondo sentía un terrible pánico que si no hubiera sido por su odio incontrolado, hace mucho que hubiera huido; se puso de pie. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que se hubiera imaginado, la Card Master se veía mas fuerte que nunca, pero por el honor de sus amados padres no se rendiría, aunque tuviera que morir. 

      Todos se sintieron repentinamente confundidos, ¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura? Era...era tan diferente..., era una Sakura de una apariencia mas madura, mas adulta y mas fría. 

Pero a diferencia de los demás, Li se veía muy preocupado, al parecer sabía por que de la nueva apariencia de Sakura, así que Kero, Kao y Yue se le acercaron exigiendo una explicación. 

Pasaron unos instantes de tensión, Li no se movió, sabía lo que sucedía pero en el fondo no quería aceptarlo. Finalmente hablo. 

- Lo que sucede... – Li sudaba y la voz le temblaba -... Sakura se ha unido... con su cuerpo energético. 

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Exclamo Kao. 

- ¿Qué es eso? Que no entiendo nada – Se incomodo la bestia de ojos dorados, por el echo que el mocoso y Kao supieran eso del cuerpo energético y él, el gran Kerberos no. 

- Bueno, es parte de nosotros..., como explicarlo, verán cuando nacemos este se separa de nosotros y queda a considerada distancia de nuestro cuerpo físico. Para un humano común y corriente, el echo de unirse con su cuerpo energético significa adquirir un poder y una sabiduría magnifica derrotan a las sombras que controlan nuestro cuerpo y son capaces de hacer muchas cosas, Y para un mago, la armonía entre el cuerpo energético y el físico significa el poder absoluto. – Li dudo unos instantes y después continuo. – Para lograrlo se requiere de un entrenamiento duro, tanto físico como mental mente, de lo contrario, o una de dos ó fallas en el proceso ó tu cuerpo energético solo estará contigo un tiempo limitado para después volverse a separar... pero eso implica la perdida de mucha energía por parte del cuerpo físico. 

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? – Pregunto Yue. 

- Por que hace dos años me sucedió a mi..., pero me sucedió lo que ya les eh comentado y estuve en el hospital varios meses. 

- Es por eso que sus guardianes se ven un poco diferentes – comento Kao mirando la nueva apariencia de Yue y Kerberos. 

- Tu también sabes sobre todo esto – Kerberos enarco las cejas amarillentas, aun digiriendo la información que acababa de recibir. 

- Si, es una creencia de los antiguos Chamanes* de México, ellos practicaban unos "pases mágicos" con  los cuales se preparaban para la unión. – Kao miro a Li – No me imagine que tu sabias sobre todo esto y mucho menos que te habías unido a tu cuerpo energético, aunque haya sido por un corto plazo. Después de todo te has convertido en un gran hechicero para la edad que posees. 

- Ehmmm... si – Se incomodo Li. 

- Sakura me dijo con anterioridad que te han citado para la sede de poder como Jefe del Clan Li. 

- Este no es momento para admiraciones – Interrumpió Yue. – Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura. 

- Esa inútil – Dijo Shaoran deteniendo a Yue. -¿Ven la piedra azul en el cetro de Sakura? 

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – Se impaciento Kerberos. 

- Eso significa que Sakura a encerrado todas sus emociones humanas, para concentrarse únicamente en su objetivo, y su deber como guardianes será ayudarle pero no pueden intervenir en su objetivo. 

- Ya veo eso significa que Sakura no se detendrá hasta acabar con La señora del Fuego. – dijo Kerberos. 

- ¡Eso no! – Exclamó Kowa que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchando. 

No ahí nada que puedas hacer, así que as el favor de callarte – Le dijo Kerberos en tono despreciativo. 

- ¡Entonces prefiero morir! – Exclamo Kowa desesperado. 

Yue le golpe en la nuca dejando lo inconsciente, para que este no cometiera una tontería. 

Li miró al cielo, la luna ya había salido aunque todavía faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera. Sentía todos los miembros cansados, pensar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa le dolía mas que las heridas que le sangraban; suspiro y cerrando los ojos dijo: 

- Yue, Kero, será mejor que ayuden a Sakura, no la dejen sola – Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y subió la cabeza – solo espero que todo termine ya – susurro. 

Ambos guardianes  volaron hacía su ama quien comenzaba a prepararse par atacar. 

Sakura extendió so mano izquierda hacia el frente formando una pequeña bola de luz que giraba en su mano y comenzó a  recitar un conjuro: - Hoothe miclare fute FLOWER! 

Una roza roja cubierta de espinas apareció en su mano, y con una extraña sonrisa la arrojo hacia Akowin. 

    Al principio no sucedió nada, mas que una lenta y silenciosa espera. Hasta que el tallo de la roza comenzó a crecer en todas direcciones y nuevos botones de rosa se abrían en ella, las espinas se alargaban filosas y pronto Akowin se encontró atrapada por una red de espinas cubierta de rosas. 

El fragante olor de las rosas la mareaban y las espinas le rasgaban la piel sin misericordia, pronto Akowin gimió de dolor mientras su sangre escurría en las espinas negras y con un esfuerzo sobre humano incendió la red de rosas que se convirtieron en cenizas. 

Estaba furiosa, le molestaba que la card master jugara de esa forma, la miro a través de las llamas y vio una sonrisa sardónica en aquel rostro pálido. ¡Eso era lo que más odiaba que se estuviera divirtiendo con esto! 

Akowin lanzo una bola de fuego contra Sakura quien soltando el báculo junto sus manos y las extendió hacía abajo y dijo: - Dualin cuvoo nande WATHERY. 

Un chorro de agua salió de sus manos y rodeo a la bola de fuego de Akowin apagándola e inmediatamente conjuró otro hechizo: ¡Pauter Loo weddi AROW! 

- Es increíble – Comento Kao – Sakura esta usando los poderes de las cartas sin que estas se tengan que aparecer. 

- Yo diría que le esta robando los poderes – Dijo Li secamente. 

- ... ¿Eh?  ¿Dónde estoy? – Toya comenzaba a recuperar el sentido - ¿Qué sucede? 

- ¡Oh no! Alguien noquéelo rápido, ¡Si ve a Sakura se pondrá como loco! – Exclamo Li desesperado. 

Demasiado tarde, Toya había despertado completamente y efectivamente se puso como loco al ver a su hermanita tan... tan cambiada. 

- ¡Pero que le ah sucedido a Sakura! – Exclamo. 

- Tranquilo déjame explicarte... – Trato de decir Li, pero Toya le interrumpió. 

- ¡Fuiste tu maldito mocoso! ¡Que le hiciste a mi hermana! 

Una piedra cae sobre la cabeza de Li, mientras este toma forma de SD. 

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! – Grita Li – Tu eres el impertinente que no quiere escuchar nada. 

- Por favor Toya, Li, no es hora de pelear – Dijo Kao. 

- ¡Él comenzó! – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. 

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, las flechas de Sakura, habían sido contrarrestadas por Akowin quien alzó una cortina de lava que fundió a las flechas. 

Sakura envío entonces a Kero contra Akowin. 

- Vamos Kerberos, luchemos fuego contra fuego – Dijo Sakura. 

Kero sintió un escalofrío, le había dicho Kerberos y no Kero, como extrañaba a la sakurita de antes. Muy en el fondo deseaba que sus cuerpos se separaban, aunque eso era pedir un mal por su ama. 

Suspiro y se adelanto hacía Akowin. 

Kao se escabullo a sus amigos y despertó a Kowa en silencio y como una sobra se interpusieron entre  Akowin y Kerberos. 

- Te has vuelto loca – Exclamo Toya histérico - ¿Qué estas haciendo? 

-  Sakura a perdido todo escrúpulo y esta pelea se esta volviendo muy injusta, Kerberos y Yue ni deberán participar, de lo contrario nosotros también pelearemos... después de todo Akowin es parte de mi familia. 

- Kowa, Kao, - Akowin sonreía cálidamente – Sabía que no me abandonarían. 

- Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien? – Kowa se acerco a ella. 

- Hermano... Akowin parecía fatigada, sin embargo, se irguió dispuesta a seguir peleando. 

- Sabes  primita, después de esto tendrás que aprender a dejar de ser tan terca – Dijo sardónicamente Kao. 

- Muy bien Kao si en ese plan te pones – Hablo Li en voz alta – yo seré tu oponente. 

- Que así sea entonces. 

Kowa encaro a ambos guardianes, mientras que Kao y Li pelearían y Sakura continuaría con Akowin. Se suponía que hacia seria pero repentinamente el cielo se oscureció, aun antes del atardecer... se había echó de noche misteriosamente. 

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo Aitrus, presintiendo algo – ¡Li ten cuidado se esta acercando...! 

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Toya, malhumorado. 

- La noche... la oscuridad... – Contesto Aitrus, como poseído. 

      Un extraño manto de oscuridad envolvió a Akowin, quien se desmayó del cansancio y impulsada por la fuerza de aquel manto, floto por el cielo estrellado. 

Kowa y Kao intentaron atraparla pero nada les fue útil. Akowin ahora estaba en brazos de un hombre que había salido de entre las sombras de la noche; vestía traje de gala color negro, con un sombrero de copa, su piel era muy pálida – como la de Tomoyo – y su cabello era tan negro que apenas se podía distinguir de las sombras. Era un hombre de unos 30 años muy bien parecido y evidentemente no japonés. 

      Shaoran se encontraba impactado ante la presencia de aquel hombre, aun no podía creérselo, pero sus nerviosos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que le llamaba. 

- ¡Shaoran! – Era la voz de Melin, que llamaba a su primo un poco alejada. 

- Melin, regresa a casa, ¡ahora! – Le ordeno Li, enfadado, sin siquiera voltear a verla. 

- ¡Shaoran! – Esta vez la voz que lo llamo fue masculina. 

Li se volteo temerosos, al reconocer aquella voz; y se topo con la figura de su primo Su Li. 

- ¡Pero que haces tú aquí! – Exclamo Li. 

- Que no es obvio, mira quien es nuestro enemigo – Le contesto Su. 

- Yo no pienso pelear a tu lado – Refunfuño Shaoran. 

- Este no es momento para que pelemos – Gruño Su – Tenemos que estar unidos ante ese hombre. 

- Esta bien – Acepto Li, a regañadientes. 

Aquel hombre aun seguía en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni dicho nada. Kao y Kowa estaban helados y no eran capases de articular palabra alguna e Incluso Sakura retrocedió unos pasos impactada por el poder de aquel hombre. 

Finalmente el hombre habló: 

- Kao, Kowa, que es lo que esta pasando aquí  - Dijo – No me digan que están apoyando a los humanos. 

- ¡Nada de eso! – Se apresuro a decir Kowa. 

- Señor Elrond... Señor de la oscuridad... – Susurro Kao. 

Aquel hombre, el llamado Elrond, era el rey – por así decirlo – de los guía espirituales, y me atrevería a decir que es alguien de con quien uno no le gustaría toparse u ser su enemigo. 

- ¡Oh rayos! – Exclamo Su – No venia preparado para un enemigo como este. 

- Yo tampoco... – admitió Shaoran, con un hilo de voz. 

          Elrond extendió su mano y ataco a Sakura, quien puso de intermedio su báculo y grito: "argo te'ju mao thesu YUE mo su'gh-fa" la piedra azul de su báculo brillo junto con la tiara de Yue quien extendió sus alas y cabrío as u ama con estas, después coloco sus pálidas manos junto a las de su ama y un rayo cristalino color azulado salió disparado de la piedra. 

Ambos poderes convergieron desapareciéndose uno con otro. 

Elrond chasque los dientes decepcionado pero dejo el cuerpo de Akowin a un lado y se preparo para otro ataque, sin prisa, con toda la tranquilidad. 

           Sakura sabia que no tenía tiempo para perder, así que hizo aparecer una carta en su mano, era la carta "HOPE" y hablando por primera vez después de su transformación, en lengua común dijo: 

- La carta de la esperanza, mi señora guardiana de las estrellas, te ara frente señor de la Oscuridad y que la  luz de los sueños fluya de esta carta viva. 

Lanzo la carta al aire y lentamente una figura salió de esta... la figura de una joven un poco mas grande que Tomoyo, pero idéntica a esta emergió como la concepción de lo mas hermoso del universo. 

Aitrus brillo y un mar de plumas lo envolvió dejando al descubierto a un gran lobo blanco de alas negras, quien aulló a las estrellas, quien aulló a la luna. 

La carta acarició al animal y su estrella tatuada en la frente pareció palpitar. Aitrus encaro a Elrond mostrándole sus blancos colmillos, mientras que el ángel se envolvía en sus propias alas. 

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Pregunto Su con incredulidad - ¿Por qué no le ataca?... ¡AH! – Exclamo como entendiendo. 

- Así es primo, tenemos que ganar tiempo, mientras la carta realiza su conjuro... – Le dijo Shaoran. 

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamo el chico chino – Ehhh mira Shoaran vas a pelear con migo, jejeje. 

- OH CÁLLATE – Exclamo Li con el ceño fruncido. 

- JOJOJO que gruñón. 

- QUE TE CALLES. 

- Vale pues... Empecemos...  Por la sabiduría y verdad, por la justicia con la que hemos de crecer... 

- Nosotros descendientes de Clow reed, miembros del Clan Li... – continuo Li. 

- Seguidores de la filosofía china y del Daodejing*, con el único propósito de mantener el curso de la humanidad en su destino. – Recito Su. 

- Y combatiendo a los seguidores del Necronomicon*  y a los demonios que habitan entre los espacios vacíos entre las estrellas. Yo Li Shoaron invoco el poder celestial del amanecer. 

- Y yo Li Su invoco el poder celestial del canto de nuestros guardianes. 

- ¡ Ormuz*  caerá sobre la oscuridad de Ahriman*! – Exclamaron los dos. 

          La espada de Li apareció frente a él cubierto de un extraño brillo plateado y frente a Su Li apareció una larga lanza de cristal azul y punta de plata. Ambas armas se fundieron en una pequeña perla. 

- ¡Ábrete perla de la noche! 

La perla se elevo y se abrió dejando salir a una campana de cristal azul, no mas grande que un puño, pero tan brillante como una lampara. 

- Por favor, guardianes de los astros entreguen sus poderes a la Campana de los ángeles, depositen su luz y su calor. – Dijo Shaoran. 

         Yue toco la campana, que absorbió toda su energía dejándolo totalmente inservible, dejando a Yukito tirado en el pavimento totalmente inconsciente, tal vez muerto... 

Kerberos un poco asustado toca la campana y su energía pura fue absorbida tan rápido como la del guardián de la luna, y cayo inerte como un peluche de felpa. 

El siguiente fue el guardián de las estrellas, Aitrus, toco la campana, y sus ojos negros como el azabache refulgieron con violencia, su energía fue absorbida, pero el guardián siguió en pie y con su forma original. Esperando... la muerte, la vida, la unión de ambas, que importa, es algo de tan poca importancia para él. 

           Elrond, sonrío con malicia y cerrando sus ojos como sabiendo el resultado de su ataque, envío una extraña bruma contra la campana brillante. 

Por un momento lo único que se pudo escuchar fue él son de una campana y el silbar del viento, no se podía ver nada, era tanta la luz, era tanta la oscuridad, que los ojos humanos eran incapaces de atravesar aquella belleza, aquel todo. 

Después se escucho un ruido... un crujido... 

*** 

Eriol abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía mucho calor, y el sudor le escurría por la frente y el cuello, se sentía como en un horno y apenas y podía ver, cuando logro enfocar la vista, vio un gran sol naranja en el cielo sobre de si, y el suelo donde estaba acostado estaba cubierto por miles de flores rojas, y a la vez el cielo parecía arder en llamas al contacto con aquel sol gigantesco. 

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto en voz alta. 

-  En tu prueba final... – contesto una voz que resonó por todo el lugar, extrañamente cavernosa. 

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Eriol, tomándolo con paciencia. 

- Soy el dios del sol, pero los hombres mortales, me suelen llamar Hiranyagarbha. (asi lo llamaban los hindúes) 

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del joven ingles al escuchar el nombresito que le dieron. 

- Tu me has traído aquí? – Pregunto Eriol - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? 

- A llegado la hora de tu Juicio, la hora de que demuestres ser digno portador de la insignia solar – Contesto aquella voz cavernosa.  

 Eriol frunció el entrecejo molesto, ¿él juzgado?  ¡Pero como!, si era el quien juzgaba y ponía las trampas, esto le hacía sentirse insignificante y dolorosamente mortal. 

- ¡Pero que absurdo! – Exclamo Eriol, casi sin pensar. 

- No te lo parecerá... Si pasas mi prueba, aumentare significativamente tus poderes, de lo contrario poderes tus poderes mágicos y... 

- ¿Y? 

- Tus guardianes morirán. 

- ¡Que!, No eso no, no les hagas daño – Eriol, se puso de pie de un salto. 

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es salir de estas dimensiones – Prosiguió la deidad, sin prestar atención a sus reclamaciones – Tienes que volver a tu mundo por tus propios medios. 

- ¡QUE! – Exclamo incrédulo, como rayos saldré de aquel lugar, si ni siquiera tenía idea de donde se encontraba - ¿Dónde están Ruby moon y Spinel sun? 

Pero aquella voz ya no le respondió. 

             Eriol miro a su alrededor y observo aquellas extrañas flores rojas que se agitaban de un lado a otro, hipnóticamente, aun sin aire. 

De pronto un murmullo azotó todo el páramo, Eriol tuvo que agudizar su oído para comprender lo que decía: 

"Fuego y Hielo, Luna y Sol, Luz y Oscuridad... la muerte y la vida, es lo mismo para nosotras, pero para los pobres mortales solo les queda una... la muerte JA JA JA. 

Eriol se tapo los oídos sin poder soportar el estridente griterío de las flores. 

*** 

Los trozos de la campana de cristal, cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo. 

Mientras que Shaoran y Su, caían de rodillas completamente exhaustos y bañados de sudor habían fallado y la campana se había roto en miles de pedazos de esperanza diluida en unos segundos de eterno efecto. 

Elrond aun seguía en pie, completamente tranquilo e impávido, como si esto le hubiera resultado completamente fácil y regalado. 

Se escucho una exclamación de terror, de asombro de coraje... era el de Kaho. 

- ¡Que ha hecho, que hace aquí! – Le decía a Kowa, quien estaba rígido como una vara. 

- Creo que no a sido lo único que ha roto – Fue lo único que atino a contestar. 

Pero en aquel momento, las alas negras que envolvían a la carta HOPE, se desplegaron, y la hermosa mujer de ojos amoratados y medio azules voló hacia El señor de la oscuridad. Entre las manos llevaba una piedra amarilla que brillaba con intensidad; en aquel momento Aitrus retomo el vuelo y se unió a su ama... su pelaje refulgió como llamas blancas y aúllo aun más fuerte. 

La exquisita luz de la piedra, del silmarrillon* hicieron retroceder a Elrond, quien inmediatamente volvió a Tomar a Akowin en brazos y huyo de aquella luz que le quemaba la piel. 

Sakura desmayo, ahora volvía a tener el cuerpo  de una adolecen te de 15 años, pero aquella pelea le había drenado todas sus energías..., Tomoyo se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa coloco el silmarillon en una de sus bolsillos. 

- To-tomoyo... eres tu... amiga – Dijo Sakura con su último aliento. 

*** 

En el hospital del centro de Tomoeda, a la penumbra de la sala de espera, un grupo de personas se paseaba nerviosamente. 

- ¡Pero como le ha sucedido esto a mi Sakura! – Decía Fukitaka, con histeria – Mi hijita, que le ha pasado. 

Debido a que el cuerpo Físico de Sakura había perdido mucha energía en la separación del cuerpo energético, esta había quedado en estado de coma, incógnita para los doctores que la atendieron. 

- ¡Mis hijos! ¡Dios mío!  - Seguía Sollozando. 

Toya estaba siendo atendido en aquel momento, le tuvieron que poner varias puntadas, mas una transfusión de sangre, ya que había perdido mucha. 

Y Yukito se encontraba igualmente internado, en un estado de alerta, hace poco que había salido del quirófano, donde le atendían una fuerte hemorragia interna, que los médicos habían logrado detener de a puro milagro (¿Yue habrá interferido?). 

           Kaho que hasta el momento había permanecido a lado del Sr. Kinomoto, se alejo con sus compañeros (los sanos, jeje) para que fujitaka no los escuchara. 

- Esto se esta poniendo Feo – Dijo Melin - ¿Qué explicación le daremos al padre de Kinomoto? Y peor aun ¿Qué le diremos a la madre de Daudoji? 

- ¿Cómo decirle a una madre, que su hija esta muerta y sin darle una explicación coherente? – Pregunto Kaho. 

- ¿Y como esta la card master? – Pregunto Kowa. 

- Shoaran fue a verla, párese que esta en coma – Dijo Mei, con la mirada baja. 

- ¿Y que hacemos? – Intervino Su, que se estaba comiendo un Panqué – No creo que el señor de la oscuridad quede en inactividad por mucho tiempo. 

Mei, Kaho y Kowa, lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Su miro su panqué. 

- ¡¿Qué?!, tengo hambre – Dijo con cara de inocente. 

*** 

           Shaoran se dirigió a la habitación 47, el Doctor le había permitido pasar a ver a la paciente. Eran las 12:00pm y ya cumplían las dos horas desde que los doctores la habían dejado de atender. 

Era una situación muy extraña para él, no sabía como reaccionar, no podía llorar, algo muy dentro de él no se lo permitía. 

Pero sentía un inmenso abismo a sus pies, al pensar que su novia, Sakura, estaba tendida en una cama sin poder despertar... ¿cómo podía ser posible que alguien tan buena como ella estuviera en semejante estado?, Era injusto. 

¡Pero eso era lo que quería Akowin!, ¡Arruinarle la vida!, Pues lo consiguió, ¿Ya estaba contenta? ¿O no pararía hasta dejarla bien muerta? 

Pues bien, se había ganado un enemigo que no dejaría las cosas así como así, y si el estado de la maestra de cartas no cambiaba, juraría por su honor que lo pagarían con sangre. Y comenzaría con ese sujeto llamado Kowa, después de todo él era uno de los principales causantes de que su amiga Tomoyo estuviera muerta, y si Kaho intervenía, no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con la señora de la roca. 

No lo quería hacer, pero cuando un dragón ataca, no se echa para atrás hasta ver la sangre de su oponente, escurrir por el suelo de un mundo de crueldades. 

          Y para eso sabía que tenía el entero apoyo de su primo Su. 

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, podía recordar la razón  por la que se pelearon. 

Fue hace tres años, cuando ellos apenas eran unos pubertos de 13 años y festejaban el cumpleaños de Su, en una sencilla noche de películas de terror. 

Veían "Hellraiser", y en una de las escenas donde un hombre era despellejado vivo, e una cama de madera, Shaoran no pudo evitar sobresaltarse (ya un defecto tenía que ponerle!), y Su le había acusado de cobarde, furioso por que le llamara así le golpeo y su primo le dio una patada y Shaoran otro puñetazo y así se la continuaron, hasta que llego Melin a separarlos, quien hace horas que se había ido muera de miedo por la película. 

Era realmente una estupidez la razón por la que se había peleado con él, pero también había que admitir que su primo era en ocasiones – si no es que siempre – demasiado despreocupado y revoltoso; principal razón por la que el no fue candidato para el puesto de jefe del Clan Li. 

Shaoran llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Titubeo y trago saliva nerviosamente, finalmente extendió una mano temblorosa y giro la perilla. 

La puerta se abrió y pudo observar que el cuarto estaba a oscuras. El hermoso rostro de Sakura, enmarcado por su cabello castaño era alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba por una ventana al costado de su cama. 

Li miró el electrocardiograma y quedo pasmado de asombro, corrió inmediatamente hasta llegar a su lado y poderle tocar la frente; estaba tibia y sus labios eran rosas, cuando hace una horas era frío y pálido. 

Su respiración era regular eh incluso se movía entre sueños!, ¡Pero como es que había salido de la coma! 

Shaoran no sabía como explicar su felicidad, entonces se dio cuenta que Sakura apretaba con fuerza algo en su mano. Li se la abrió con delicadeza y descubrió una piedra que brillaba con moderación, aunque ya no era tan brillante como cuando la carta la huso. 

Li dio gracias al cielo, ya que el Silmarillon le había estado dando su fuerza vital a Sakura para que esta fuera recuperando la suya poco a poco. 

Peor había algo que le desconcertaba, era cierto que todas las cartas querían mucho a Sakura, pero esa carta HOPE, era diferente, no solo la quería, si no que emanaba un cálido amor diferente al resto de las cartas, además, sus ojos... todas las cartas llevaban los ojos cerrados, en cambio esta los llevaba abiertos, y eran de color azul con reflejos amoratados, que demostraban tantos sentimientos a la vez que parecía algo totalmente diferente a la magia de Clow. 

Amenos que... ¡Dios era Tomoyo! En realidad era ella, pero en ese caso, su nuevo destino era aun más cruel que el de estar muerta. 

         Al día siguiente, Fujitaka se encontraba mas aliviado de saber que su hija ya solo necesitaba unos días mas internada – ya que "milagrosamente" había salido de la coma – . 

Toya se encontraba ya también en casa, pero tenía estrictas instrucciones de guardar cama; y Yukito aun necesitaba bastante tiempo antes de ser dado de alta. 

Kerberos y Aitrus, eran atendidos por Kaho mientras sanaban sus heridas y recuperaban las energías perdidas. 

Pero la desaparición  de Eriol y de sus guardianes, era lo que más preocupaba al grupo y mas en esta situación, cuando necesitaban de la mayor ayuda posible. 

¿Dónde podría estar entonces la reencarnación de Clow reed? 

Tal vez muerto... 

- Joven Li, continúe con la lectura – Dijo el profesor – ¡Joven Li! ... ¡JOVEN LI! 

- ¿Ah? 

-  Psss... – Le susurro Melin – Pagina 134, segundo párrafo. 

- Ah si... 

- Disculpe Profesor – Interrumpió un alumno. 

- Si diga, joven Tejeda. 

- ¿Por qué el patio del colegio esta en ruinas? 

Li y Melin se convirtieron en témpanos de hielo, mientras una GRAN gota aparecía en el aire. 

Cuando la calase termino, Naoko, Chijaru y Rika, rodearon a Melin. 

- ¿Qué raro Sakura y Tomoyo no vinieron? – Comento Rika. 

- Espero que no se hayan ido de pinta sin nosotras – Exclamo Naoko. 

- Como crees... – La interrumpió Chijaru – Ellas saben perfectamente que las mataríamos si se van sin nosotras jajajaja. 

- ¿Tu sabes algo, Melin? – Le pregunto rika. 

- Bueno... este... Kinomoto esta internada en el hospital. – Contesto nerviosa. 

- ¡QUE! – Exclamaron las tres chivas al unísono. 

- ¿Pero que le paso? – Pregunto Naoko. 

- ¿Es algo grabe? – Pregunto Rika. 

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – Termino Chijaru. 

Al darse cuenta que no era apropiado preocupar mucho a sus amiga, Melin se apresuro a mentir. 

- Si, si, ella esta bien – Reía nerviosamente – Es solo un examen de rutina, Estará con nosotros en unos día. 

- ¿Y Tomoyo? – Dijo Rika mas aliviada - ¿Sabes algo de ella? 

Melin palideció, con perspectiva de que se enteraran que ella estaba... muerta. 

- Este... ella tuvo que salir de viaje... fue algo urgente – Mintió nuevamente. 

- Ya entra el profesor de T. Lectura, venga o nos regañara – Dijo Naoko, dirigiéndose a su asiento. 

Melin suspiro Aliviada, definitivamente esta semana no sería nada facil. 

*** 

En el templo Tsukimine, Kao, Kowa y Su Li, se habían reunido, mientras Mei y Shaoran estaban en la escuela. 

Estaban bastante tensos, tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que tenía por delante, un enemigo como el señor de la Oscuridad no era algo que se debiere tomara a la ligera, tenían que hacer  de alguna manera, de que entendiera que todo era un gran malentendido. 

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer? . Pregunto Su, dubitativamente. 

- Solo nos queda una opción... – Dijo Kowa, mientras el párpado le temblaba – Tenemos que hablar con ella eh informarle que Elrond ha roto su pacto. 

- Bromeas – Exclamo Kaho – ya sabes como es no le gusta que le pidamos favores. 

- ¡Pero esto no es un Favor! – Gruño Su – Elrond y ella hicieron un pacto, el de no intervenir en los asuntos humanos, pasara lo que pasara, y él lo ha roto, ella tiene que intervenir, tiene que detenerlo. 

- Pero eso solo coaccionaría mas problemas – Dijo Kao, con susto. 

- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia, Kaho? – Dijo Kowa – Además no creo que se enfade tanto... bueno ella es de carácter alegre y le agradara vernos... 

- Pero quedara saber la historia completa, se enfadara con nosotros – Insistía Kaho. 

- Y también con los humanos – Objeto Su – después de todos, fu mi raza la que mato a dos de los guías elementales. 

- Oh, vamos – dijo Kowa, exasperado – No me agrada nada que ese tipo este con MI hermanita, sepa que le puede hacer ese patan, ya me las olía desde hace tiempo, siempre le a estado echando los perros... 

- JA JA – Le interrumpió Kaho – ¿él?, Pero en mi vida lo eh visto sonreír, ¿crees que le echaría el ojo a alguien? 

- Yo sé lo que digo – Exclamo Kowa – Será serio pero bien que lo eh visto... 

- Bueno Vale, yo creo que si deberíamos ir a verla, ya para que se acabe todo esto – Dijo Su, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. 

- Si, creo que era lo mejor – se resigno Kaho. 

*** 

Providence, R.I. 

10, Barhes St. 

       Una  chica de unos 18-19 años, detenía su bicicleta frente a una casa de doble planta, de madera, pintada de color blanco y negro, observaba a un hombre alto y  bien parecido, que cargaba a una mujer en brazos. 

La chica era de complexión delgada y fuerte, de pile casi tan pálida como la del hombre, con una cabellera ondulada, casi en chinos, larga hasta sus codos. Llevaba puesto una sudadera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color con varios cierres de color gris. 

- ¡Papá! – Exclamo la chica - ¿Dónde había estado?, Pero... quien es ella – Esto ultimo lo dijo enfadada. 

- Entra a la casa y ayúdame con ella – Dijo fríamente, enseguida entró a la casa. 

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y guardo su bicicleta. 

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – Le pregunto, mientras cerraba la puerta. 

- Japón – Contesto el hombre. 

- ¡Que!, Vaya enséñame a viajar tan rápido como tu – comento con ironía. 

- Llévala a una recamara – Le ordeno. 

- Eh... sí – La muchacha agarró a la mujer de la cintura y la arrastro hasta un cuarto - ¿Y como se llama? 

- Su nombre es Akowin, señora del Fuego. 

- mmm... – La muchacha parecía nerviosa - ¿No se va a quedar por mucho tiempo? ¿Verdad? 

- Ya veré... – El hombre tomó su abrigo del perchero – Hela, atiende a nuestra invitada, Yo iré por algunos suministros. 

- Si... bueno – dijo, con una mueca. 

El hombre salió. 

Hela volvió a la habitación donde momentos antes había dejado a Akowin, la miro con el ceño fruncido y se sentó a su lado. 

- Hiu..!! Apestas, espero que se levante pronto y se bañe. 

No es tan bonita, será mejor que ni se ilusiones con papá, que no necesitó una mamá por el momento... además, tu no debes quedarte aquí... no puedes! – Hela la sacudió - ¡Vamos, despierta!... ¡Vamos! 

Akowin volvió en si poco a poco, y al ver a Hela se sobresalto. 

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? 

- ¡Que mal educada eres! – La regañó Hela. 

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tu? 

- Soy Hela Dunsany, mi padre te a traído aquí – Contesto la muchacha, tajante. 

- ¿Tu padre? – Akowin seguía confundida. 

- Elrond Dunsany, señor de la Oscuridad. 

Akowin abrió los ojos, como si estos se le fueran a salir de órbita, mientras su labio temblaba ligeramente. 

- ¡Ya estas bien! Ahora vete – La corrió Hela. 

- ¿Puedo ver a Elrond, antes? – Pregunto Akowin, con cierto matiz de tristeza en su voz.  

- Salió. 

- ¿Puedo esperarlo? 

- ¡Esta bien! – Hela desvío la mirada – Pero báñate, que apestas. 

Akowin se sonrojo ante el comentario de la joven. 

- El baño esta por ahí – dijo señalando con su mano una puerta a su izquierda – Encontraras lo que necesites... toallas y ropa... espero que no hagas grande mi ropa – dijo entre dientes. 

- Gracias. 

- ¿Puedo preguntarte unas cosas? 

- Sí claro – Dijo Akowin. 

- ¿Desde cuando conoces a mi padre? 

- Hace mucho... 

- Imagino que no ahí nada entre ustedes dos – afirmo, mas que preguntar. 

- Ehhh... – Akowin dudo – No. 

- Mas te vale...Eres simpática... pero sigues siendo la señora del fuego – Dijo con amargura. 

Akowin no logro entender que había querido decir con ...pero sigues siendo la señora del fuego 

- Espero que no pienses quedarte esta noche... 

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto Akowin, tratando de ingnorar que prácticamente la estaba corriendo. 

- No lo adivinas... 

- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que hablas ingles y no japonés, imagino que en Inglaterra – Inquirió Akowin. 

- No, estas en Estados Unidos, en Road Island, Providence. 

- Tan lejos – Se asombro Akowin, ya dentro del baño. 

- Puedes tomar un avión – Contesto Hela, sin darle importancia al hecho de la distancia – Bueno, tengo que preparar la comida así que te dejo. 

Unas horas después, Hela y Elrond estaban ya sentados a la mesa, únicamente esperando a que se les uniera Akowin. 

Hela miro a su padre; estaba muy tenso y podría decirse que hasta alterado. Lo siguió viendo con preocupación, su padre nunca había sido un hombre muy alegre, es mas nunca lo había visto sonreír, es mas era alguien tranquilo con un toque lúgubre en su personalidad. 

Y a pesar de no ser muy expresivo en sus sentimientos, siempre le demostraba que la quería  a su forma.  Pero ahora... nunca lo había visto así. El no sabía sobre su secreto, entonces ¿Qué podía ser?

- ¿Papá? – Se animo a hablar. 

- ¿Sí? 

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Hela se mordió el labio - ¿Sucedió algo en Japón? 

Elrond no respondió. 

- ¿Tiene que ver con esa mujer? – Hela bajo su mirada. 

- No exactamente... en proporción – Elrond la miro – No es esa mujer la que me preocupa... 

- No te estarás refiriendo... a... a... – El rostro de la muchacha se torció de terror. 

- Si mi pequeña Hela, eh roto mi pacto. 

- ¡Pero... pero! – Hela parecía a punto re romper en llanto - ¡Por que! 

- Creí que lo habías adivinado... Yo amo ... yo amo a Akowin... por eso. 

- ¡Que, a esa morena sin gracia! – Hela se exalto. 

- Hela, por favor... yo estoy enamorado de ella desde niño 

- No, no – Susurraba Hela – No puedes meterla a nuestras vidas así, como así, además...  no, no. 

En aquel momento, Akowin entro al comedor con un vestido arriba de las rodillas, de color azul marino, de tirantes y de una tela brillosa como si estuviera echo ene escamas. 

- Como se atreve... se a agarrado mi vestido favorito – Espetó Hela en voz baja – además se me ve mejor a mi. 

- Hace cuanto tiempo... – Hablo Akowin. 

- Mucho... – Contesto El señor de la oscuridad, sin pizca de sentimiento en su voz. 

- No sabía que tenías una hija... ¿Cuál es tu elemento? – Pregunto, mirando a Hela. 

- ¿Elemento? – Hela arrugo la frente. 

- Si, que elemento dominas como guía espiritual – Insistió Akowin. 

- Yo no soy una guía espiritual 

- ¡No bromees! Akowin parecía ligeramente alterada – Debes de serlo, eres hija de Elrond. 

Hela golpeo la mesa, a tiempo que se ponía en pie y se retiraba furiosa. 

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Akowin, cuando esta había subido las escaleras. 

- Akowin, Hela es mi hija adoptiva – Le contesto Elrond, en tono de reprimenda. – O pensabas que tuve una hija a los 12 años. 

- Yo lo siento... 

- Subiré a hablar con ella, enseguida regreso. 

Elrond subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación en penumbras, de Hela. En ella la encontró cargando una maleta y apunto de salir por la ventana. 

- ¡Que haces! 

- ¡Tengo que irme! 

- ¿No te abra ofendido el comentario de Akowin? 

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Eso no es,... es... es ella, es su ser... papá tengo que irme, alejarme de esa mujer lo mas pronto posible! 

- Que ame a esa mujer no significa que no te quiera. 

- No... no puedo estar junto a esa mujer... si hubiera sido otra... me tengo que ir. 

- No quiero que te vayas. 

- ¡Entonces decide! Ella o yo. 

- No puedo decidir algo así. 

- Y lo entiendo... tu me has querido desde pequeña y me has hecho feliz, ahora es mi turno de dejarte ser feliz... me tengo que ir. 

- Pero que tonterías dices – Elrond la agarro de la mano. 

- ¡Por favor Papá! – Sollozo con terror, el rostro de Hela demostraba le  suplicaba. 

- ¿Qué me estas escondiendo? 

- Tratare de ayudarte con respecto a lo de tu pacto roto... pero me tengo que alejar... antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

Hela Tomo un frasco con un extraño polvo gris dentro, agarro un puñado de este y lo aventó a su derredor, hablo en un extraño dialecto y un humo verdoso surgió del polvo, Hela desaprecio. 

*** 

Eriol corría tapándose lo oídos, sin poder soportar un minuto mas del fuerte murmuro de las flores y sin importarle aplastarlas mientras corría se alejo lo mas que pudo, pero seguía habiendo flores, como un manto interminable. 

Bañado de sudor y con la vista nublada (recuerden que anteriormente sus gafas se habían roto) alcanzo a divisar una grieta en la montaña y desesperado se dirigió hacía ella. 

Se trataba de una pequeña cueva donde el clima pasaba de extremo a extremo, si afuera hacia un calor infernal, en esa cueva el frío era glacial. 

Sin embargo, Eriol alcanzo a divisar un luz hacía delante, y prefiriendo la cueva que  a las flores, camino por un rato hasta alcanzar el origen de la luz... ere... era.... 

No pudo verlo, algo lo arrastro extrañamente, como un huracán o algo parecido y cuando abrió los ojos se vio a lo alto de un gran edificio de por lo menos 18 pisos. 

Aturdido, abrió la puerta que lo sacaría del edificio y en ella encontró una cafetería. 

Eriol iba a caer en una crisis si eso no paraba, pero se tranquilizo al encontrar a Sakura y  a Shaoran sentados en una de las mesitas, tratando de recuperar su compostura, se acerco a ellos: 

- Sakura, Shaoran, que alegría verlos, no saben... 

- Disculpe, ¿lo conozco? – Le interrumpió Sakura. 

- Claro, ¿Qué te pasa? 

- ¿Quien es usted? – Intervino Shaoran - ¿Qué quiere? 

- ¿No me reconocen? – Eriol estaba desconcertado - ¡Por dios Sakura si fui yo quien te puse la pruebas mágicas... kerberos y Yue...! 

- ¿Magia? – Sakura parecida divertida – es broma, la magia es una tontería, cosas de niños, no me digas que crees en los cuentos de hadas a tu edad... 

- ... que?.... pero Li dile tu, eres descendiente de una familia inmersa en la magia y en la sabiduría de antaño... 

- Creo que estas un poco alterado – Li lo trato como a un demente – deberías descansar, ¿no eres de por aquí? ¿Verdad? 

Eriol se alejo corriendo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Salió a la calle y se mezclo con la gente, se apoyo en una pared y trato de poner en calma su alborotada mente. Se restregó los ojos y miro a la gente, a los autos, a los carteles y cosas de la ciudad; se dejo caer en el pavimento tapándose la cara con las manos, de pronto alguien le aventó una moneda, luego otras dos. Pero que se creían, que era un mendigo!, ¡Que ofensa! 

Se paro y pateo las monedas y retorno su carrera. 

Estaba en medio de la calle y un coche se le acercaba sin dar ceñas de frenar... ¡Iba a ser atropellado! 

Sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, Eriol Saco su llave e invoco a su báculo, pero la llave no respondió, no hizo nada. El auto estaba ya solo a unos pocos metros de él y con él ultimo recurso que le quedaba después del asombro, salto y aterrizo sobre el techo del auto. 

Volvió a tomar su llave, pero esta se deshizo como polvo y desapareció de sus manos como si fuera una flor marchita, un diente de león que se desase con tan solo soplarle. 

Eriol levanto la mirada, una fugas luz lo arrastro del coche y tiro al suelo, aturdido y maltrecho abrió lo ojos para descubrir que se encontraba en una cama, en una habitación, junto a una mujer. 

Era una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro azulado, largo y lacio, tenía ojos grises y era muy blanca de piel. 

La mujer le miro con los ojos empapados por las lagrimas... 

- ¡Eriol! – La mujer le abrazo - ¡gracias a dios que estas bien! 

Eriol se petrifico, sentía que algo crecía dentro del algo que siempre deseo tener... 

- ¡Ma-mamá! – Exclamo. 

Continuara... 

Chamanes: así se les llamaba a los antiguos brujos de México. 

Daodejing: también conocido como Tao-te.king, libro de la vida y de la virtud. 

Necronomicon: Libro prohibido del loco árabe Abdul Alhazred , de las historias del autor, H.P. Livecraft. 

Ormuz y Ahriman: palabras en hebreo, bien y mal, en el texto seria, el bien caerá sobre la oscuridad del mal. 

Silmarrillon: piedras que contiene la luz de los principios, (o algo así)  del libro del mismo nombre, de  JRR Tolkien. 

Notas de La autora: 

Holas!!!! Regreseeeee!!!!!!!! Después de un tiempesito, es que  había podido terminar el bendito capitulo, me pasaba cada cosa que ni hablar, espero les guste... ya saben escríbanme a: herarc_ula9otmail.com   bye 


End file.
